


A Meeting Most Fortunate

by CheynneT



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheynneT/pseuds/CheynneT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Caroline and Kate AU just for something a little different and a bit of fun. Under no circumstance is this story to be taken too seriously. Those of you who have followed Xena and Gabrielle may be at an advantage. I say no more other than to invite you to read on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was still a relatively calm evening at "The Scythe and Sickle", one of many small tavernas in the busy, Greek village but it was the one where you were least likely to find yourself inadvertently caught up in a drunken brawl towards the end of the evening and having to duck for cover from flying chairs and tables, hide from wild-eyed brutes brandishing their makeshift weapons or perhaps finding yourself accidentally skewered by another patron's sword. That's not to say it didn't happen, on occasion, just not as frequently.

Standing at the heavy wooden counter of the bar nursing a large mug of local brew which tasted like the tavern's owner had soaked his soiled loin-cloth in it, was a unique-looking, dark-skinned woman. The wisdom in her face and the worldliness in her manner put her near forty in age although the years had only served to enhance her natural beauty. She was tall with an athletic build. Dark, wiry hair framed her face, the features of which told you her exact mood with her almond-shaped, dark brown eyes that could go from melted chocolate to cold, hard stone in a flash and lips that were full whether she was smiling or scowling. She wore a short, functional, leather garb with strategically-placed armour and hanging from her waist was an intricately crafted, leather scabbard which protected a well-used, well-maintained sword. Overall, she cut a very intimidating form .

Beside the woman, stood a hapless but ever-hopeful young man who was obviously smitten with her.

"Oh, come on, Kate, come out with me just once. I'll show you a good time," he pleaded with a cheeky but unappreciated wink.

"Give it up, Lyceus," the woman answered, her boredom with the situation quite obvious. "How many times do I have to tell you? …. It's not going to happen. You're not my type."

She stopped talking and turned her head to nail him with a dangerous glare.

"And you're starting to annoy me," she warned.

Oblivious to the threatening edge to the woman's voice and the thin ice on which he was skating, Lyceus shuffled a little closer and, desperate for a chance, begged, "At least let me buy you another drink."

Rather than drawing her sword and ridding herself immediately of this pest, Kate decided not to disturb the evening's peace and instead looked around the room for a means of escape. Her eyes fell on a blonde woman sitting alone at a table tucked away in the corner. Kate did a swift double take. She had never seen this woman in here before and from where Kate was standing she looked absolutely stunning despite the forlorn expression on her otherwise lovely face.

Kate rapped her knuckles on the bar to get the tavern owner's attention and then ordered some wine which he served to her in a carved wooden goblet.

"I'm afraid it's just you and your hand again tonight, Lyceus," Kate taunted with a chuckle to herself as she carried her mug of tepid ale and the goblet of wine towards the woman's table, relieved to have found such a divine distraction from the otherwise uninteresting, all male clientele.

On reaching the table, Kate stood opposite the woman who sat poised with her forehead resting in her hands, unaware of Kate's presence.

Kate cleared her throat and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

The stranger peered up at Kate in perplexed surprise.

"Pardon?" she said.

"You look like you could do with a drink," Kate replied, "so I've bought you some wine. Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

The woman's initial expression insinuated that she would have preferred to be left to ruminate alone but Kate gave her one of her warmest smiles so, out of politeness, she eventually said, "No…sit down."

Kate put the drinks on the table, pulled out the heavy chair, adjusted the position of her scabbard and sat, all the while the other woman's curious eyes watched her with interest.

Kate then introduced herself.

"I'm Katherine by the way but beautiful women such as you can call me 'Kate.'"

The woman's face coloured slightly with embarrassment at the compliment as she took Kate's outstretched hand and held it briefly, a little tense at the presence of such an imposing figure.

"I'm Caroline," she answered in return.

They each took a mouthful of their drink. Kate used the moment to size the woman up. She seemed preoccupied.

"I come here regularly," Kate began, "but I don't remember ever seeing you here before and I do believe I would have almost certainly noticed someone as lovely as you the moment they entered the room...especially amongst this mouldy lot."

Caroline blushed again and hesitated before replying, unsure of how much she wished to reveal to this feisty-looking but seemingly friendly stranger.

"I've never actually been here before," Caroline finally answered quietly, "but I needed to escape the confines of the house and I was walking around rather aimlessly …. Somehow I ended up in this tavern."

As Kate took in the vision that was her new acquaintance, Caroline, she couldn't help but get caught up in the vortex of the dazzling blue eyes and her ability to speak seemed to leave her temporarily so the two women sat, drinking their drinks, in a rather awkward silence until Caroline finally asked, "So what do you do…all dressed up in leather and armour and carrying a sword? Are you some kind of warrior princess?"

"You forgot to mention my knife," Kate added for affect as she artfully pulled a short but potentially-deadly knife from the side of her boot with a well-practiced hand and slapped it down on the table, "and a little less of the 'princess' if you don't mind. The last person who called me a 'princess' now talks with a decidedly higher voice and hasn't fathered any children since…not that his wife minds but that's a whole other story."

Kate then gave Caroline a disarming smile to let her know she was in no danger.

Not one to be so easily intimidated, Caroline asked again, "So what is it you do?"

"Oh… a bit of this and a bit of that," Kate replied ambiguously, "I don't like to put restraints on myself…I'll try anything once. What about you?"

"I'm an alchemist," the woman answered quite self-consciously.

Throughout her life, Caroline had been mocked and teased for having a brain and daring to use it. Spinning and weaving cloth was not for her. She had always felt excluded because of it but she'd developed a seemingly tough hide. However she was unsure and wary as to how this woman would react.

Kate gave a low whistle.

"Impressive…..an unusual pastime for a woman."

"My father was an alchemist and I was an only child …. and a fast learner….so he passed on his knowledge and his shop to me," Caroline explained although she wasn't sure exactly why she was telling these details about herself to a perfect stranger. Perhaps it was her warm manner which, despite the tough facade, was appealing and friendly and right now Caroline felt in need of some kindness. She couldn't seem to help herself….she needed someone to talk to.

As the late afternoon wore on and became early evening the tavern began to fill with thirsty, work-weary menfolk from the nearby fields as well as the local craftsmen, all eager for a drink or three. The atmosphere was becoming noisy and rather boisterous as large amounts of lager, ale and wine were being steadily consumed.

Kate's eyes scanned the room taking in the crowd trying to assess how much longer it would be safe for Caroline to stay and how much time would pass until the first punch was thrown. She figured they had a while longer.

Kate drew her attention back to Caroline and asked in her usual, straightforward manner, "By the way, who passed away?"

Caroline looked at Kate quite taken aback and puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I assumed the long face was because someone had passed away," Kate explained.

"Nobody has passed away," Caroline answered quietly.

"What's got you so upset then?"

Caroline looked away for a moment as she struggled to control the fresh tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing really," was Caroline's unconvincing reply.

Before Kate even had time to make sense of what she was doing, she reached across the table and gently held each of Caroline's hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs lightly across the woman's knuckles, and to Kate's surprise the woman let her. Although Kate could never be thought of as being shy, particularly with the ladies, she wasn't usually prone to bouts of tenderness with complete strangers but there was something about this woman that made Kate instinctively want to protect her.

From all outward appearances Caroline seemed perfectly capable of fending for herself but Kate sensed a vulnerability lying just below the surface.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I didn't mean to upset you. I can be a bit …um…pushy at times. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

At the kind words and genuine concern, Caroline lifted her head to look at Kate. A moment later she blurted out, "My husband has left me for another woman….a bard from another village….and he's nicked off to go and live with her."

Unable to think of a sufficiently soothing reply, Kate instead gave Caroline's hands a comforting squeeze.

"….and my second son who thinks I'm boring just because I work hard and I'm strict, has gone off to live with him….it's a dirty, rough village…not like here at all….he'll hate it and he won't be able to get back," Caroline finished, her voice reflecting her anguish.

How many children have you got?" Kate asked curious to know more about this attractive stranger.

"Two," Caroline replied, "the older one has gone off to the Academy in Athens to study philosophy."

"So it's just you at home?"

"My widowed mother lived with us up until recently but she's remarried and moved out….so, yes, it's just me," Caroline confided sadly.

Kate was about to offer Caroline another drink when they were interrupted by a much more inebriated Lyceus who had stumbled his way to their table.

"Kate….just one night…you won't regret it," he implored in his drunken stupor.

Kate fixed him with an icy stare that warned him not to play with the fire below.

Through clenched teeth she spoke.

"Lyceus, are you listening? I would rather eat my own feet than sleep with you. Now go away while your head is still attached to your shoulders."

Not to be that easily discouraged, Lyceus turned unsteadily towards Caroline.

"How about you, blondie? Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked foolishly.

Lyceus reached out to touch Caroline's hair but before his hand made it halfway Kate had jumped to her feet and had his arm twisted painfully behind his back. She then lifted him off the floor and tossed him back towards the bar where he made an ungainly crash landing onto a tabletop before toppling into the laps of several unforgiving and rather large customers who were instantly on their feet looking for someone to pummel.

Immediately recognizing the potential for trouble, Kate grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Now is probably a good time to leave," Kate said more as an instruction than a suggestion as she led Caroline quickly to the door.

A barrage of shouting and cursing could be heard from inside amidst the clashing of swords and the splintering of wood as the two women made their exit. The tavern had gone from peaceful to pandemonium in the blink of an eye.

As they distanced themselves from the trouble, Caroline pulled Kate up and said sternly, "You didn't have to do that, you know. I can look after myself."

It wasn't exactly what Kate had expected. She was used to women being a little more appreciative of her gallantry but she decided to brush it aside and keep it friendly.

"I'm sure you can," she answered with a self-assured smile, "but it was just a reflex action….sorry… next time, he's all yours. Whereabouts do you live?"

Caroline pointed a finger down a dark, foreboding lane way.

"Not very far…in that direction…I think."

"I'd offer to escort you home but you probably don't need me to do that either," Kate teased.

"Well…no, I don't," Caroline replied in a less confident voice as she peered into the gloom that lay ahead, "but if you want to keep me company for a bit, you can."

Kate grinned knowingly to herself as they walked off together towards Caroline's home.

It hadn't been Caroline's intention to stay out so late and although she was more than confident walking alone around the village and marketplace by day, it was a foolhardy woman who did so in the night.

Several times, as the two women followed the twists and turns of the grimy streets which were lit only by the pale moonlight and the flame of torchlight here and there, shadowy figures of men with leering smiles and a glint of nasty intent in their eyes appeared from out of the dark labyrinth and made towards them. However, to Caroline's amazement, as these low-lifes made out and recognized the presence of Kate walking beside her, her hand placed restlessly on the hilt of her sword, they quickly scuttled back into the rat hole from which they came like the spineless rodents they were.

Caroline gave Kate a questioning glance.

"How do you do that?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders dismissively in reply and continued to walk nonchalantly down the road.

"Who is this woman?" Caroline thought to herself.

As they passed some stables and the blacksmiths shop with its doors all shut up for the evening, Kate asked, "So how does your adulterous, little worm of a husband earn a living?"

With obvious reluctance Caroline answered, "I'm married to John, the town bard."

"Oh….bad luck…sorry…I mean…"

Kate decided to stop talking lest she dug herself into a deeper hole.

"It's alright," Caroline almost laughed, "I know he's terrible at it but he brings…brought in a good wage….although there was word about the town that they were going to replace him but….he's gone now anyway."

"I'm sorry but his stories are so….pointless and …boring," Kate groaned. "I once sat on the side of a cart to listen to him….only because I had absolutely nothing better to do and my horse was being shod at the blacksmith's close by….before he had finished the story I had dropped off to sleep and fallen into the cart….fortunately it was full of straw….. only to wake up several hours later and two villages away….he's a good cure for insomnia. I slept like a baby."

Caroline couldn't help herself as she laughed out loud for the first time in months. It was a lilting, infectious laugh which made Kate feel strangely happy.

"But it wasn't all bad news," Kate continued, "while I was there I met this rather gorgeous woman and we…."

Kate stopped the story there thinking she had probably said too much.

"Anyway, I made it back a few days later with a smile on my face and none the worse for wear."

Caroline stopped walking and turned to face Kate.

"I don't know that I even want him back…my husband…John," she revealed, "he's such a self-centred jerk…and I don't think this is the first time he's fooled around…. but I want my son back."

Even though it was dark, Kate could sense that the woman's blue eyes were filling with tears.

They continued on silently for a short distance as Caroline led the way along the now familiar path until she brought them to a halt outside the village's apothecary.

"This is my shop," Caroline explained to Kate, "and I live in the rooms behind."

Both women were disinclined to go their separate ways quite yet and searched for reasons to linger.

"So you sleep with women?" Caroline asked coyly as they stood outside the mud brick wall that surrounded the small courtyard within.

"Mmm…yes, that is the preferred option…the more delectable choice," Kate answered honestly and openly.

Sensing what she thought was Caroline's curiosity, Kate moved in closer.

"There's something quite heavenly about their smooth, delicate skin," Kate whispered as she ran the back of her hand lightly down Caroline's cheek. She fully-expected the woman to balk or pull back but she didn't. Kate's fingertips made their way across Caroline's mouth.

"….and their lips are always so soft and sensual."

Kate could see that the woman was a little nervous as her eyes flickered from Kate's face to the ground but still she did nothing to discourage Kate's advances so she let a finger continue to trace down Caroline's neck, across her shoulder and towards the exposed skin at the top of her breast. Both women were breathing more quickly.

Tucking her finger into the lacing on Caroline's bodice, Kate was about to pull the woman into a kiss when, instead, she stopped and stepped back. Her conscience told her that taking advantage of this distraught woman was probably not the right thing to do despite her strong desires. Something about her had earned Kate's respect and she decided there and then that if Caroline wanted her then Caroline would have to be the one to make the first move.

As Caroline had noticed Kate draw her in closer and felt the sensual touch of her fingertips, her heart had begun to race. She was sure that Kate had been about to kiss her….an idea that she was strangely unopposed to…but then Kate had stepped away. Definite disappointment had washed over Caroline in that moment.

"Maybe she's not really attracted to me," Caroline thought to herself although she was almost certain that she had sensed some chemistry there.

"Do you have far to go? Whereabouts do you live?" Caroline asked as a way of breaking the tension.

"Here and there…nowhere permanent," Kate replied, "I tend to move around a bit."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Caroline offered, "there's plenty of spare rooms …beds….and you're here now, you might as well stay if you have nowhere else to be."

Kate took a deep breath to calm herself. Sleeping under the same roof ….could she do it?

"Are you sure?"

"To be honest, I would like it if you did stay," Caroline explained, "I'm so used to a house full of people…John…the boys…my mum…and now they're all gone and it feels so strange…so lonely."

"Alright…I'll stay…thank you," Kate replied hopeful that she would have sufficient willpower to resist her lustful desires. Beautiful women were always her weakness.

Caroline opened the door to the shop and took a moment to locate a candle which she lit and then guided Kate through the shop front. With the light from the candle's dim flame she could make out well-organised shelves stacked with a myriad of powders and chemicals and associated paraphernalia, mortars and pestles, scales and other unusual items that Kate couldn't identify. They then went through a door in the back of the shop which opened into modest living quarters where, again, everything was neatly in its place. Caroline took the time to light two oil lamps, one of which she left in the main area while she took the other with her as she led Kate to her room.

"This is…was the boys' room…you can sleep here," Caroline offered as she held up the lantern so Kate could see. The room was mostly empty and had a single mattress on its hardened dirt floor. A pair of worn leather sandals laying in a corner and some old, unused parchment on a low shelf were the only signs that the room had once been occupied.

"It's late. I think I'll turn in," Kate yawned as she stretched her strong arms above her head.

It was the safest way Kate could see of being able to resist temptation.

"I'll get you a blanket," Caroline replied.

While Caroline went to get the blanket, Kate removed her boots, scabbard and gauntlets. Her boots and gauntlets she put in a pile at the end of the bed. However, she kept her sword safely within reach. She was half undressed when Caroline returned. Catching Kate with her outfit partially removed, Caroline dropped her eyes so as not to embarrass her but Kate wasn't shy when it came to her body and continued to undress regardless.

"This should keep you warm," Caroline said as she passed the blanket to Kate, daring to steal a glimpse of the lithe body of her visitor as she did so.

Kate took the blanket and spread it over her nakedness as she made herself comfortable on the wool-stuffed mattress. She stretched out on her back and put both hands behind her head as she looked up at Caroline who was still standing in the doorway, somewhat mesmerised by the sight that lay before her.

"How far away is this town where your husband and son are living?" Kate decided to ask seeing as Caroline seemed intent on remaining in the room with her for the moment.

Realising that she had possibly been staring and that Kate was talking to her, Caroline blinked and then replied, "It's a good two days ride to the north…a small town called Delos."

Kate knew it well.

"Caroline, I've been thinking…what if I went over to this town where your husband is and checked up on your son for you just to give you peace of mind….or I could 'persuade' him to come home and bring him back for you," Kate suggested, "and while I'm there I could perhaps locate your husband and cut off his tiny, pink bollocks."

Caroline gave Kate a horrified stare.

"I was only joking," Kate laughed, "about your husband, that is….I was serious about finding your son."

Looking relieved but not totally convinced that Kate was joking, Caroline gave the proposal some earnest thought.

"But you don't know what my son…or my husband, for that matter…looks like. How would you find them?" Caroline eventually asked.

Kate gave a wry smile as she said, "Locating people is one of my many 'skills'."

"Or I could come with you…," Caroline suggested.

"Or you could come with me…" Kate laughed dismissively.

"No, I'm serious, Kate," Caroline insisted, "It's only a two day ride away. I could go with you."

"Do you even ride?" Kate asked only half contemplating the idea. "It might be only a two day ride but the land between here and there is fraught with all sorts of dangers, particularly for a woman."

"Well, you're a woman aren't you?" Caroline threw back at her.

"Yes…but….I can do this….it's what I do," Kate tried to explain to this obviously strong-willed mother.

Now that the idea was firmly planted in her mind, Caroline was determined to follow through with it.

"I can do it too….and he's my son so I will do it. I want him back here with me."

Not wanting to argue, Kate suggested they discuss the matter again in the morning in the clear light of day. By then she hoped that Caroline may have thought it through a bit more thoroughly and come to her senses.

It was a two day journey at best over rough terrain and through dangerous countryside that harboured thieves and rascals as well as marauders and mercenaries of the worst kind….it was no place for someone who wasn't competent with a weapon or who would hesitate to lunge a sword into another man's chest.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" an exasperated Kate asked herself.

To Caroline she said, "We can discuss it again in the morning. Good night."

With that, Kate pulled the blanket up further and turned on her side.

"We can discuss it but I am going," Caroline persisted and then turned to leave the room. "And, by the way….I do ride…..very well.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline melded in behind Kate, fair skin pressed against dark, as their naked bodies fitted uniquely together like two pieces of a puzzle. With one hand splayed gently across Kate's forehead she turned the dark woman's head towards her. Kate could feel the tantalizing tease of Caroline's warm breath and the velvet touch of her mouth as she lightly kissed the delicate spot just below her ear, then along her jaw, her cheek, until eventually reaching her lips, Caroline's tongue parting them and venturing in to entice and enthrall. Caroline's other hand, as soft and sensual as a silken glove, meandered slowly over Kate's naked torso, caressing each breast wantonly.

Emboldened by the sweet sound of Kate whispering her name, Caroline let her hand travel across the toned stomach, taking in the tautness of every muscle before spreading her fingertips through the tight, ebony curls below. Unconsciously Kate parted her legs a little to give her lover better access to where her needs lay.

Kate felt herself shaking. She was close but she didn't think she was there quite yet but she was most definitely shaking….no….she was being shaken and she could hear a soft voice calling her name.

"Kate, Kate…Are you alright?"

With great reluctance Kate forced her mind to abandon what she realised with acute disappointment was only a dream and re-enter consciousness. As she opened her eyes she saw the concerned face of the woman from her dream, the woman she'd met in the Scythe and Sickle the previous night…Caroline….peering down at her.

"Are you alright?" she queried again, "you've been moaning…. rather loudly."

Grateful that her dark complexion disguised the deep blush of embarrassment that was rapidly rising to her cheeks, Kate hurriedly replied, "I'm fine… I was just having a …um…bad dream….a very bad dream."

"A 'bad dream' in the very best sense of the word," was the thought Kate kept to herself.

"Oh….well, there's some breakfast nearly ready if you care to get dressed and join me," Caroline offered.

As Kate threw back the covers, Caroline quickly turned and headed for the kitchen.

Once she was fully dressed, Kate followed the enticing aroma of freshly-baked bread out into the cooking area where Caroline was laying out food on the wooden table for breakfast. Kate's eyes followed the busy figure as it flittered between the kitchen and the table, appreciating to the full every feminine curve.

In the revealing light of day, the woman seemed even more beautiful than she had appeared the night before, if that was possible. The fair hair was even fairer, the strong features even stronger and the clear blue eyes even more alluring.

"Have a seat and help yourself to whatever you'd like from the table," Caroline said giving what Kate preferred to interpret as a rather flirtatious smile.

"Whatever I'd like is not on the table," Kate muttered under her breath, still aroused from her morning fantasy and still somewhat deflated that it had been cut short.

She politely thanked Caroline, pulled a chair out and sat, placing the leather scabbard holding her sword on the table beside her within easy reach.

Caroline placed a bowl of warm porridge in front of her guest.

"Do we really have to have that on the table?" Caroline asked as she nodded towards Kate's sword. "Even here it's too early for rape and pillage. I think we're safe for the moment."

Kate desperately searched her brain for a clever quip but it was still too addled with sleep and lust so instead she simply obliged and wordlessly shifted the sword to the floor beside her feet where she could still access it instantly if she needed to.

Caroline sat herself on the stool opposite Kate.

They both ate in silence for several moments until Caroline eventually asked, "When are we leaving for Delos? What is the plan?"

"The plan," Kate replied adamantly, "is that I go to Delos alone and find your son and bring him back here to you."

Caroline leaned forward slightly, squared her shoulders, folded her arms on the tabletop and pinned her guest with a determined glare.

"If I can't go with you then…. don't bother," Caroline said in a low voice and then added with cold politeness, "…..but thank you for the generous offer. I will find him on my own if I have to. It's my problem, not yours. I shouldn't be putting you out."

Reading the resolute expression on Caroline's face, Kate decided that it would be quite pointless even trying to talk her out of making the journey despite its possible perils.

"You wouldn't be putting me out….Are you sure you want to do this?" Kate asked one final time.

Caroline nodded her affirmation.

"Alright…we'll do it together," Kate conceded with a sigh of exasperation. "After breakfast I have to run a few errands and get some basic supplies. I'll meet you back here at about mid-morning, ready to leave."

The stern edges of Caroline's mouth relaxed and turned up into a grateful smile and her hard glare softened to become a gaze of warm appreciation.

"Thank you," she whispered, the gratitude woven into her voice.

Kate returned the smile as she thought to herself, "It's only two days there and two days back. How much trouble can one get into in four short days?"

oooOooo

By mid-morning Kate had been to the stables and retrieved her horse which was a proud, sleek, chestnut stallion. She also managed to convince the stable owner who owed her more than one favour, to allow her to borrow his horse, a sturdy, quiet-natured bay mare. Kate led the two horses back to Caroline's abode.

Once Kate had left, Caroline had become uncertain and edgy. What if Kate didn't actually intend to return? After all, she didn't really know her. Indeed, Kate was a complete stranger, although for some inexplicable reason, Caroline sensed that she did know her and could put her trust in her.

Now that Caroline was committed in her mind to finding her son, she was unsure as to how to go about it without the other woman's assistance and worldly confidence so when she saw Kate approach the house her spirits lifted and she all but ran to greet her.

Caroline eyed the two horses and ran her hand confidently over the chestnut's soft muzzle then pointed to the bay mare and asked, "What's that?"

"Your horse," Kate replied.

Before she could contain it, Caroline let out a loud laugh.

"I doubt it will make it to the other side of this village, let alone a two-day ride across the countryside," she scoffed lightly.

Noticing that Kate wasn't sharing her joke, Caroline attempted to hide her amusement behind her hand but she was finding it difficult.

"She's getting on a bit but she's sturdy. She'll make it," Kate said in the mare's defence.

"Not unless we carry her, she won't," Caroline replied, still a tinge of laughter in her voice. "Wait here. I'll be back in a bit."

Before anymore could be said, Caroline had turned and headed off down the path beside her house. While she waited, Kate busied herself double-checking that she had everything she needed including her bed roll, blanket, food and water.

It was only a short time later when Caroline returned back down the same path but this time she was holding a set of reins and leading an impressive, black mare. Its coal-black coat shone with health and its muscles rippled as it strode proudly beside Caroline.

"This is Leto," Caroline explained as she drew up beside Kate. "My father taught me to ride when I was a child and in his later years he was given this horse as a gift. When he passed on, a few seasons ago now, I kept her. The farmer down yonder houses her and takes care of her."

Caroline nodded towards the fields just beyond the small cluster of huts.

"Well, you could have said," Kate protested.

"You didn't ask."

"I just about had to promise Articus my first born to convince him to lend me his bay mare," Kate continued exaggerating only slightly.

"Yeah….how likely's that?" Caroline smirked.

Kate's eyes scowled but there was the hint of a grin on her mouth.

"I just assumed …" Kate's voice petered out as she realised it probably wasn't a good idea to make any assumptions about this surprising woman. "We can return the bay mare on our way out of town."

The two women finished collecting the final few necessities for their journey and packed them onto their horses.

As they were about to leave, Kate ran her eyes over Caroline and asked, "How are you going to ride in that outfit?"

Caroline looked down at her long, modest tunic and then up at Kate.

"I'm not sure….I hadn't really considered it," she answered.

Kate rolled her eyes in mock frustration but then gave a sly grin as she stepped in close to Caroline…so close that Caroline could feel a nervous knot of anticipation form in her stomach. Kate tilted her head down slightly as she was considerably taller than the blonde woman. Their eyes held and Caroline was sure that Kate was going to kiss her but instead, Kate knelt down and reached into the side of her boot for her knife. Before Caroline realised what was happening, she had begun using the knife to trim the tunic just above the knees.

"What are you doing?" Caroline yelped as she jumped back in horror.

"Keep still or you'll lose one of those lovely legs," Kate instructed. "I'm making it easier for you to ride."

The knife was razor-sharp and in Kate's expert hands it easily and quickly sliced through the cotton of Caroline's tunic soon leaving the lower half of the skirt bunched around her ankles while her pale legs and thighs were now on show.

Kate stood back and admired her handiwork….and possibly Caroline's legs.

"There …..that should do it," she said with a self-satisfied smile. "That's far more practical."

Caroline peered down at the damage.

"I can't walk about in public in an outfit this short!" a self-conscious Caroline protested as her chest and face reddened with embarrassment.

"Those sandals are never going to do either," Kate went on, ignoring Caroline's remonstrations as she tossed through her saddle bags until she came up with her spare pair of dark, leather boots which she then handed to Caroline.

Turning up her nose slightly as she reluctantly took the offered boots, Caroline asked, "I'm not going to get any sort of foot disease from wearing these am I?"

"They're new," Kate replied tersely, her patience beginning to wear thin with the woman's fastidiousness.

They needed to be on their way if they were going to make it to the place Kate had in mind before nightfall, not stuck here arguing over boots. Where they were going, darkness brought with it a far more sinister foe than did the daylight.

"They're a little roomy but they'll do I guess," Caroline decided as she wiggled her toes inside the boots getting the feel of them. "Thanks," she added.

oooOooo

The mild morning had turned into a hot, blue summer day. Kate and Caroline had left the village and headed north not knowing for certain what lay ahead for them other than the township of Delos and hopefully the return of Caroline's younger son, Lawrence.

They had begun their journey at a steady gallop, Caroline following closely behind Kate as they traversed the open countryside. Kate preferred to stay out in the more exposed terrain where any threats would be easily visible. They would have to negotiate their way through the more heavily-wooded part of their journey with its inherit dangers and risks soon enough.

As the summer sun held its head high in the midday sky, Kate veered them slightly from their direct course and towards a stream where both women dismounted and let the horses drink their fill.

Kate removed her boots and tossed them aside as she led her horse knee-deep into the cool waters and splashed its sweat-lathered flanks. Caroline followed suit. Out of the corner of her eye she watched admiringly as Kate, unaware of the attention she was receiving, poured handfuls of water over the chestnut stallion. Caroline's eyes took on a devilish glint. Cupping her hands, she skimmed them rapidly and forcefully through the water in Kate's direction effectively showering her entire body. Stunned, Kate took a deep breath as she reined in her surprise. With a deliberate hand she wiped the water from her face and glared ominously at Caroline with her burnished brown eyes, the thin grin on her lips giving her a slightly crazed look. It was only now that Caroline considered the possible consequences to her rash actions.

Kate took a couple of steps towards where Caroline was standing, her long, dusky fingers tickling the top of the water menacingly. Sensing trouble, the blonde woman began to back away.

"Kate….it was just meant as a bit of fun….I'm sorry," Caroline tried but any attempt at sincerity was lost in her laughter.

"Oh, you will be sorry," Kate promised still with her sly smile as she continued to close in.

Caroline tried again. "No, honestly…I am sorry….I didn't mean it."

"You meant it alright. Don't try and lie your way out of this."

Kate took another step forward. Caroline took another step back. Their eyes were locked. Despite the situation and the imposing figure bearing down on her, Caroline could feel her pulse quicken with pleasure at the nearness of this gorgeous, wild woman.

Her eyes caught the shimmer of a water droplet on Kate's temple and followed it as it trickled down the smooth skin of her slender neck, across her chest, eventually tumbling into the valley between the woman's breasts. Caroline found herself wanting to follow that droplet and catch it on her tongue. Only one more step forward and Kate would reach her.

Suddenly there was a surprised squeal as Caroline lost her footing. She toppled over gracelessly into the stream and was completely submerged in its waters. As she struggled to regain her balance and her composure she could hear Kate's laughter ringing in her ears then she felt a hand reach out and unceremoniously heave her to her feet.

"I think you can safely say that we're even now," Caroline spluttered, "look at me, I'm soaked through."

Caroline needn't have pointed that out. Kate had already noticed and her dark eyes, molten with desire, were transfixed by the way the flimsy fabric of Caroline's tunic now clung like a second skin to the glorious curves of her hips and breasts. There was a hungry grin on Kate's face as the tip of her tongue ran between her white teeth and across her lips.

Unaware of the storm she was creating within Kate's entire body, Caroline strode up onto the grassy bank and took from her saddlebag the piece of cloth that had been cut off the bottom of her dress and used it to towel herself off.

"We need to get going if we're going to make it to the protection of the trees before nightfall," Kate suggested as she attempted to ignore the stirrings inside of her and to regain her equilibrium.

oooOooo

The prevalence of low branches made it difficult and dangerous to ride so the two women had dismounted and were walking side by side along the barely discernible path that wove its way through the thickly-timbered terrain.

The gradual disappearance of light from the day made it increasingly difficult to find their way. Kate eventually took them off the track and into a small clearing.

"We'll stay here for the night," Kate announced as she tied the reins to a branch, "we should be safe enough with the protection and cover of the bushes and trees."

Caroline seemed rather doubtful as she looked around at the small, cleared patch of dirt surrounded by a closed curtain of trees but she was willing to trust that Kate knew what she was doing.

"If you feed and water the horses, I'll collect some wood and start a fire," Kate offered.

As Caroline went about her assigned task she noticed that Kate had collected quite a sizeable pile of dried leaves and twigs to use as tinder and some larger branches to sustain the fire but she was having obvious difficulty getting the fuel to catch alight successfully.

"Would you like me to help?" Caroline asked.

Kate looked at her with a determined expression.

"No….thank you."

Deciding it was best not to interfere, Caroline continued on with her own job and left Kate to it.

Once the horses stood contentedly with their feed bags and some water, Caroline re-joined Kate who was still attempting, without any luck, to get the fire started. In her hand Caroline held a small, leather pouch. She opened it and lightly sprinkled some black powder over the twigs and leaves that had been set up.

"Stand back," she warned and then, using a flint, sent several sparks into the fuel.

With a sudden small explosion there appeared a thin cloud of grey smoke and hungry flames began to lick the centre of the pyre.

Feeling quite pleased with herself, Caroline stood back to admire her work. Kate gave her a brief smile and a quiet "thank you" which managed to deflate Caroline's smugness considerably. Kate then went off and fetched some food from the saddlebags and wordlessly shared it out.

Both women ate without conversation, each adrift in their own thoughts. Suddenly Kate sprang to her feet and her hands instinctively reached for the hilt of her sword.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked as she looked around to see what had alerted her friend.

Kate frowned and indicated for Caroline to be quiet as she cocked her head to listen and her eyes scanned the trees. She then took Caroline's wrist and led her to the cover of some bushes.

"We've got company," Kate whispered.

As if on cue, the figure of a stocky man dressed in long, leather pants and a leather vest patterned with metal studs stepped from the shadows into the clearing. In his hand he held a lethal-looking sword.

"Damn it," Kate spat from between gritted teeth.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

"Tabaeus."

"Who is Tabaeus and what does he want?"

"He's just someone …well, I may have slept with his wife once….or twice…and he didn't like the idea…or me," Kate explained in a low voice.

Caroline's eyes shot Kate a disapproving glare.

"What? It was her idea….the first time, anyway."

The women peered anxiously through the foliage as they watched the stranger examine their horses and their campsite.

"McKenzie! I know you're there! Show yourself you wife-shagging little..…"

"Tut tut…no name calling," Kate insisted as she appeared from the cover of the trees to face her foe. "What is it you want, Tabaeus?"

"You know what I want," the enraged Tabaeus blustered as his blood pressure rose at the mere sight of the dark-skinned beauty. He brandished his sword slowly…menacingly. "I want your head on a plate!"

"Now you and I both know that that is not going to happen so why don't we just let bygones be bygones and you can go on…"

Kate's words stopped there as she heard muffled cries coming from behind her and saw Tabaeus' face break into a cruel smile. Although not wanting to take her eyes off him, Kate risked a quick glance over her shoulder and was horrified to see Caroline in the grips of one of Tabaeus' burly and rather unhygienic-looking cohorts.

Steeling her nerve, despite the nausea churning in her stomach, Kate kept a cool head.

"Alright, Tabaeus….let her go and you and I can sort this out man to …..lesbian, I suppose...whatever…..you know what I mean."

Tabaeus stepped closer to Kate and tormented her with the tip of his sword. Kate stubbornly refused to flinch.

"She means nothing to you, Tabaeus. Let her go," Kate tried to reason. "She's just a mother looking for her lost son."

"You're right," the man snarled through his yellowing teeth, "she means nothing to me….That's why I don't have any qualms about making her son motherless."

On hearing those words, the panic and the ire that had been rising in Caroline's mind peaked. She lashed out with her foot and drove the heel of her boot forcefully down the front of her captor's unprotected shin causing him to release her as he gripped his leg in agony.

Kate used the distraction to her advantage. An agile kick removed the sword from Tabaeus' hand and out of his reach. A second swift kick saw him drop to his knees clutching desperately at his groin, his face grotesque with the pain.

Convinced that Tabaeus was virtually paralyzed for the moment and wouldn't be running off any time soon, Kate rushed over to where Caroline stood.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked full of genuine concern.

"I'm fine….now," Caroline replied as she straightened herself out.

Kate looked at Tabaeus' crony lying unconscious on the ground at their feet.

"Why is his nose bleeding?" Kate queried.

Caroline replied innocently, "I'm not sure."

"It wouldn't have something to do with that thick branch you have in your hand, would it?"

Caroline looked at the branch she had in her hand as though it was the first time she was aware of its existence.

"I doubt it," she replied as she tossed it carelessly onto the fire and then as a diversion she asked, "What are we going to do with these two low-lifes?"

Kate strode off towards the horses and returned a few moments later with a long length of rope.

"We'll tie them up to a tree and hope that some wild animal makes a meal of them," Kate answered, "and in the morning we'll take what's left of them down to Delos with us….or not."

The women managed to drag the two hapless men over to some nearby trees and, with deft hands, Kate soon had them securely bound and gagged, each to a separate tree trunk.

Convinced that the men no longer posed a threat , Kate left them to their fate for the night and returned to their campsite where she found Caroline spreading out the bedrolls.

The fire had burned down to become a pile of glowing embers, giving off ample heat but only a dim light. Kate lay on her side on her bedroll, a woollen blanket tossed over her for added warmth. Beside her she could feel Caroline lying unnervingly close, the heat of her breath like a flame to the fuse of her core.

"Goodnight," Caroline yawned wearily for it had been a long day.

"Night….." Kate replied sleepily as she slowly drifted off, letting her subconscious take over her thoughts once again...

…Caroline melded in behind Kate, fair skin pressed against dark, as their naked bodies fitted uniquely together like two pieces of a puzzle. With one hand splayed gently across Kate's forehead she turned the dark woman's head towards her….


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun had begun to climb above the horizon bringing with it a blanket of fresh, chill air. Feeling the temperature drop slightly, Kate, who was still only semi-conscious, moved to pull her rough, woollen cover about her more tightly. As she did so she became aware of a layer of warmth that penetrated along her back. Both Kate and Caroline lay on their sides and to Kate's surprise and pleasure, Caroline had tucked herself in snugly behind her and had draped a fair-skinned arm about her waist, binding them together tightly. Kate hardly dared to move or even breathe for fear of disturbing or, worse still, waking Caroline before she'd had the chance to fully savour the delicious sensation of the two of them being cocooned so closely.

Sometime during the night, as the embers of the fire had died down and ceased to give off sufficient heat, Caroline, while still asleep, had reached out for the nearest source of warmth and had drawn herself towards it, blissfully unaware that the source was, in fact, Kate.

Despite Kate's stillness, all too soon Caroline began to stir. Kate kept her eyes shut and her breathing steady. As the fog of sleep slowly lifted, Caroline gradually realised that she wasn't at home on her comfortable wool-stuffed mattress lying next to her husband …..it had probably been months, possibly even years since they had lain this close….but instead she was out in the wilds on a thin bedroll lying next to… Suddenly her eyes snapped open. It was true. She wasn't lying beside John…she was nestled in next to Kate and she had her arm wrapped around her!

Trying to keep the sense of urgency out of her voice, she whispered, "Kate….Kate….are you awake?"

There was no response. To Caroline's relief it seemed that Kate was still asleep. With her initial panic quietened, Caroline couldn't resist taking a moment to luxuriate in the sensual feel of Kate's body pressing firmly into her own. However, she didn't want to push her luck and have Kate wake up and find them like this so she ever so carefully withdrew her arm from around the woman's waist and then, without disturbing her, rose from the makeshift bed.

Feeling a rush of cool air fill the space where Caroline had been, Kate rolled onto her back, stretched and, as if for the first time that morning, opened her eyes.

"Morning," Caroline said cheerily as she tried to keep the blush of embarrassment from her cheeks. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning…fine, thanks," Kate replied but then couldn't help but add cheekily, "although for some reason, it became very warm during the night don't you think?"

Caroline had rolled up her blanket and bedroll. She now took them to where the horses were tied up so she could pack them away in her saddle bag allowing herself some time for the scarlet flush in her cheeks to subside. Kate fought hard to contain her amusement at Caroline's expense.

Deciding that it was time to get going, Kate rose from her less than comfortable bed and began packing away her things also, ready for an early start to their day. As she rearranged her saddle bags she took out some of the food supplies for their breakfast…some hard cheese and some even harder bread it would seem but it would have to suffice for now. Hopefully they would be in Delos by sundown and they could have a more substantial meal then.

As the two women sat beside what remained of their fire which was little more than a pile of smouldering ash, Caroline asked, "What are we going to do with our two unpleasant visitors?"

Kate had almost managed to forget about their two captives, Tabaeus and his hapless friend.

"I suppose we should go and check and see what's left of them," Kate suggested as she put down the remnants of her breakfast and gave Caroline a smile that suggested that she probably wasn't serious.

Both men were still where Kate had left them, each tied securely to a tree trunk and both seemed to have survived the night sufficiently well, although, judging by the nasty scowl on Tabaeus' face as Kate and Caroline appeared, his foul temper had not improved.

"I'm going to ungag you and untie you and then you're free to go," Kate explained. "If you give me any trouble my friend here won't hesitate to, at the very least, maim you with her sword."

Kate looked over at Caroline who, on cue, was brandishing Kate's sword rather inexpertly in her attempt to appear menacing.

Kate shook her head and mouthed the word 'Stop' to her.

One at a time, Kate ungagged and untied Tabaeus and then his crony. Once free of his restraints, Tabaeus felt the need to save face and re-establish some lost pride.

He looked Caroline up and down and then commented to Kate, "I see you're still shagging other men's wives."

He nodded in the direction of Caroline.

"No, actually I'm not," Kate replied calmly, "and I could say the same about you and the sheep but I won't…..I'm too polite for that."

A grin crept onto the faces of both Caroline and Tabaeus' friend.

Realising that the sooner he made his leave the better, Tabaeus changed tact and growled, "What have you done with our horses?"

"Oh...your horses," Kate replied innocently, "here's the thing, Tabaeus, I think somebody must have come along during the night and stolen them as they seem to be missing so I guess you'll have to walk to wherever it is you're going…..Sorry."

Tabaeus' hands clenched into angry fists and his face became purple with barely-contained rage. He wasn't fond of being humiliated, particularly by a woman and especially by this woman. However, he was smart enough to deduce that it would probably be in his best interest to cut his losses and just walk away….for now.

Kate and Caroline watched as the two men clambered off along the path. Tabaeus walked a little gingerly, his groin obviously still feeling the effects of Kate's direct hit the previous night.

As the men disappeared from sight, Kate and Caroline returned to their campsite to finish off what remained of their paltry meal. Their peace and quiet, however, was short-lived and unexpectedly disturbed by the blustering appearance of Lyceus into their midst.

"What fresh hell is this?" Kate muttered under her breath before saying out loud, "Lyceus! What are you doing here?"

Lyceus took a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts.

"I've come to warn you that Tabaeus is on the hunt for you and he's not happy….he's threatening to put your head on a plate…..His wife has kicked him out and he's blaming you."

"Ahh….so that's what it was about," Kate replied feeling somewhat more enlightened. "Someone needs to inform him that his wife probably kicked him out because of the fact that he knocks her around ….and, also because he smells like a goat….Anyway, Lyceus, you're too late. He's been and gone."

Lyceus gave Kate a puzzled look.

"You let him go?"

"I felt sorry for him," Kate answered by way of an excuse, "after all, he's not the brightest flame in the fire…and what else was I supposed to do? Kill him? That's always so messy."

"I would have if I had been here," Lyceus bragged boldly, puffing his chest out and flexing a muscle.

Kate rolled her eyes and gave Lyceus a look that clearly expressed her doubt before striding off to finish packing away her things.

To ensure that their fire was out Kate scattered the embers with her boot-clad foot while Caroline untied the horses and led them towards the path down which they were headed. Kate joined Caroline and both women mounted their respective animals to begin the day's journey. Lyceus trotted up behind them and joined their ranks. Kate halted and turned to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked him bluntly.

"I thought I'd tag along with you and Caroline….to Delos," Lyceus replied uncertainly.

Tiresome as his attentions were, Kate didn't have the energy or inclination to argue.

"You can come with us but stay behind us….and I'd prefer it if you didn't talk unless it's absolutely necessary."

Happy just to be going with them, Lyceus agreed to Kate's terms and trotted along contentedly behind them as they made their way through the remainder of the forest. Eventually the trees thinned out and they were out into open country again.

oooOooo

The day unfolded as a pleasant, balmy one and they were able to keep riding until almost midday before Kate decided to head them towards a nearby river. As they reached its banks they dismounted and Kate took charge of all three horses, leading them down to the water to drink and refresh. Lyceus and Caroline stayed on the riverbank, stretching their taut muscles as they watched on.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked Lyceus as she noticed the dazed expression on his face.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Lyceus crooned, "With that smooth, dark skin, those strong arms and shapely thighs….and those fabulous, full br….."

"Lyceus! I get the picture," Caroline butted in before he could go any further.

Caroline followed his line of sight and observed Kate through her own pair of admiring eyes….the well-toned, athletic body, the brilliant smile and yes, the fabulous, full breasts. She had to agree…Kate certainly was beautiful.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, Lyceus, but for reasons beyond your control, I don't think she's ever going to be interested in you….I'm sorry," Caroline said as gently as she could not wanting him to get his hopes up only to have them decidedly dashed.

Not to be so easily disheartened he replied, "She would be if she only gave me half a chance to prove what a good catch I am ….but she never gives me a chance."

Caroline gave Lyceus a sympathetic smile admiring his blind devotion but knowing that it was in vain. They waited there in silence, both of them watching Kate intently as she tendered the horses while, unbeknown to either of them, they were sharing similar lascivious thoughts.

Once the horses were thoroughly watered, Kate joined Caroline and Lyceus on the riverbank.

"I need to…um…go to the…um….use the bushes to…um…" Lyceus stuttered as he pointed to a small copse a safe distance away.

"No need for details," Kate answered impatiently, "just go and do whatever it is you have to do."

A red-faced Lyceus mounted his horse and galloped off in the direction of the clump of bushes at a rather rapid pace. Kate fetched the other two horses that were grazing nearby.

"Aren't we going to wait for him?" Caroline asked tentatively.

Touched by her concern for the persistent Lyceus, Kate gave her the loveliest of smiles. Caroline felt her heart skip a beat and a heat rise within her.

"He'll catch up," she replied simply.

Suddenly Caroline noticed the muscles in Kate's face tense. The smile was gone. Her eyes had become hard and alert and she'd drawn her sword from its scabbard but it was too late. Kate's guard had been down, distracted by the gorgeous blonde, and she hadn't noticed the swift approach of several horses and their riders that were now descending upon them.

As Lyceus fought his way back through the bushes and bramble to where he had tied up his horse, he peered over towards the spot where he had left Caroline and Kate. To his shock and horror, he saw that the two women were now surrounded by at least eight burly, well-armed men.

"Slave traders," Lyceus muttered to himself.

One of the men was attempting to tie up his lovely Kate but was having great difficulty as she tussled and fought fiercely much to the amusement of the other men. Lyceus flinched as he saw the man finally lose patience with her and raise his fist landing a savage blow to Kate's jaw rendering her motionless on the ground.

His immediate instinct was to rush down and save her but the other part of him knew it would be futile and he'd doubtless wind up as dead as a doornail and unable to help anyone. No, it would be better if he remained out of sight and followed them until a chance came to rescue the two women.

With their bounty bound and slung over their horses, the band of ruthless mercenaries led off towards the hills. Lyceus kept them in sight following as closely as he dared go.

oooOooo

They trekked on for almost an hour before cantering into what appeared to be a large, well-organised campsite with a number of semi-permanent shelters and many more leather-clad, heavily armoured men, each with at least one weapon ominously attached to them in some manner.

Two of the men who could have easily been mistaken for giants, effortlessly hoisted the relatively small bodies of Kate and Caroline from the horses and over the shoulders of their massive frames. They then carried them to a clearing where several, tall timber posts stuck out of the bare ground. Here, they dropped the women callously onto the hard dirt, gagged them and bound each of them securely to a separate post before casually strolling off to perform other duties.

Kate squirmed frantically testing the strength of her bindings but it was to no avail. There was no give in their tautness. Her eyes then ventured over to where Caroline had been secured. Kate swallowed hard to contain the lump that had formed in her throat at the sight of Caroline's sad, slumped figure and hearing what she thought to be quiet sobs. She had to get them out of here safely.

"Think, Kate, think," she muttered to herself desperately.

Her sword had been removed but they hadn't discovered the knife she kept hidden in her boot. If only she could reach it somehow she could cut the ropes and free them but her hands and feet were firmly bound.

Night had descended on the campsite and while torches blazed around the main area where the men mulled around eating and drinking, Kate and Caroline sat in almost pitch blackness.

"Pssst….Kate…." came a whisper from the darkness.

Kate strained her eyes to see who was calling her name.

"It's me….Lyceus."

Kate immediately tried to struggle with the ropes and called to Lyceus to free them but her words were muffled by the cloth around her mouth.

Realising that Kate was gagged, Lyceus quickly moved in and untied the cloth. Kate coughed and then gasped a few mouthfuls of fresh air before speaking.

Caroline too had noticed that somebody was there and looked over to where Kate was. With relief, her eyes made out the shadowy figure of Lyceus.

"Quick! Get us out of these ropes," Kate whispered anxiously.

"Well, I will but first you have to promise to go on a date with me….a proper date….a meal….and a goodnight kiss."

"Lyceus, are you kidding me!….we don't have time for this ….just cut the ropes," Kate demanded frantically.

"Do you promise?"

Kate was losing her patience. There really wasn't time for this. At any moment one of the guards could walk over to check on them.

"Alright…alright…..one date only," Kate conceded, "now cut these ropes."

"And a kiss….." he pushed a little nervously.

"For crying out loud, Lyceus, just cut the ropes will you! Hurry!"

Lyceus reached to his belt for his sword but it wasn't there. He'd left it attached to his saddle.

"Ooops….I've left my sword back…."

Now he really was lucky that Kate's hands were tied because at this moment she seriously wanting to throttle him.

"My knife is inside my left boot," Kate hissed between clenched teeth as her patience further evaporated. "Get it out and remove these damn ropes."

As soon as Lyceus had freed her, Kate snatched the knife from his hand and quickly made her way over to Caroline. Within seconds Caroline was free too. All three of them then rapidly ducked away into the darkness. Hopefully it would be morning before anyone noticed their disappearance.

A short distance away they found the cover of some trees and bushes. Sure that they were safe for the moment and hidden from sight, Kate turned swiftly, grabbed Lyceus by the shirt front and pinned him to the nearest tree trunk.

"What was that all about?" Kate demanded. "We could have all been caught while you babbled on about dates and kisses."

"Sheesh….you'd think a person would be a little more grateful towards someone who had just saved their life," Lyceus complained.

"I am grateful," Kate replied less fiercely as she released her grip on his shirt.

"So we're still on for a date?" he dared to ask hopefully.

"I said I would didn't I," Kate grumbled unexcited by the prospect but bound to keep her promise. "But on one condition….there's to be no and I repeat 'no' tongue with that kiss…Do you understand?"

Lyceus agreed, happy just to be getting any kiss at all.

Kate turned her attentions to Caroline.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked a rather frightened-looking Caroline.

Caroline gave her an unconvincing nod. Kate reached out and drew the woman close to her, wrapping her strong arms around her, holding her securely until she felt Caroline's trembling ease. Despite the tenseness of the situation, Kate couldn't help but appreciate how wonderful it felt to hold and comfort this magnificent woman. She placed a light kiss on the blonde head.

When she was sure that Caroline was calmer, Kate said, "I want you two to wait here while I sneak back and get the horses."

"No!" Caroline argued, "Leave the horses. Let's just go!"

"If we go on foot we're sitting ducks," Kate quickly explained. "The horses are away from the main camp…they won't even notice me."

"Do you want me to come and help you?" Caroline offered bravely.

"No…stay here. There's less chance of them spotting just one person…..stay here with Lyceus."

Before there could be any more protests Kate had slipped back out into the night.

Lyceus and Caroline both waited silently…anxiously…for Kate's return and were thankful when she eventually reappeared with the chestnut stallion and the black mare in tow and still with their saddles, supplies and Kate's sword attached.

Overcome by her emotions that had been steadily building like a thunderstorm since they had first met and awash with relief that her friend had made it back safely, Caroline, without hesitation or a second thought, took Kate's face in her hands and firmly, ardently placed a kiss on her warm, sweet, enticing mouth. Kate returned the kiss with equal ardour.

Lyceus looked on in shocked silence, eyes agog and slack-jawed, astounded by what he was seeing. He finally understood what Caroline had meant by 'for reasons beyond his control' Kate would never be interested in him. His heart sunk at the realization and disappointment that Kate was lost to him.

In the full throes of the kiss, Kate remembered where they were and knew that they were still in harm's way. They needed to put some distance between themselves and their foes.

Reluctantly she pulled away ever so slightly from Caroline and lightly ran her fingers down the woman's cheeks as she asked softly, "Can we continue this later when we're in less danger?"

Still feeling the warm glow of her desires, Caroline smiled and simply nodded.

"Sure," she replied.

"We need to get going and put some distance between us and them," Kate stated more firmly, "It's only a couple of hours ride to Delos from here. We should be fine to ride in the dark as long as we're careful."

All three figures mounted their horses.

"I have a friend in Delos, her name is Gillian," Kate explained to Caroline. "She owns a small sheep farm. I'm sure she won't mind if we stay in her barn for a couple of nights while we look for your son."

Without further hesitation all three then headed their horses out into the more open landscape and galloped off in the direction of Delos.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the lateness of the hour when the three figures trotted their horses into Delos and up to the abode of Kate's friend, Gillian, oil lamps could still be seen flickering from within and as they dismounted a sullen, sinewy, forty-something woman opened the door, curious as to the going-ons outside.

On recognising her friend, Gillian's face immediately lit up as she hurried towards Kate and greeted her with a welcoming hug, her face finding itself momentarily buried in Kate's ample bosom as Gillian was of a much smaller stature than her friend, although, it had to be said, she was no less feisty by nature.

Kate returned the hug with genuine affection for the woman. Several seasons had passed since they had last seen each other but it was one of those enduring friendships that never faded with the passing of time.

Eventually pulling her face away from Kate's chest Gillian said, "Kate, how wonderful to see you….It's been so long…What are you doing here and at such a late hour?"

"Sorry to disturb you so late at night," Kate apologised, "but ….it's a long story…"

Kate then noticed Gillian's eyes glance questioningly at the other two arrivals standing beside her.

"Oh…Sorry…This is Caroline…she's a friend," Kate explained to Gillian, "we're looking for her son, Lawrence…that's why we're here."

Gillian gave Kate a barely perceptible smirk.

"Yet another lady 'friend'," Gillian thought to herself, "she can sure pick them…this one is quite stunning although she looks a little snooty."

Kate continued, "….and this is Lyceus…I'm not entirely sure why he's here but he is."

Lyceus reached out and shook Gillian's hand politely while Gillian discreetly ran a discerning eye over him.

"Mmmm….he's not totally unappealing," Gillian decided but kept it to herself.

"We've ridden from up in the hills and we were wondering if we could stay here for one or two nights?" Kate asked.

"Sure….certainly….stay as long as you like," Gillian replied enthusiastically, always happy to see her friend, "although I only have one spare room."

"Lyceus can stay there," Kate answered, "Caroline and I have our bedrolls and I'm sure we can set up something comfortable in the barn if you don't mind."

"Of course you can," she replied, the smirk creeping back onto Gillian's face.

Gillian then called her son who appeared at the door. Unlike his mother, he was tall and built with a strong, burly frame.

"Raff, this is ….well, you know Kate."

Raff gave her a friendly smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"….and this is Lyceus and Caroline."

They too received a warm smile from the lad.

"Can you take their horses down to the stables, please? Make sure they have plenty of water and some feed and lay down some fresh straw."

Obediently Raff emerged from the house, took all three sets of reins and led the horses off to the stables.

"Have you eaten?" Gillian inquired. "Would you like something to eat? There's some vegetable broth I can heat up for you if you would like some."

Although all Kate really wanted to do was to be alone with Caroline…the thought of that kiss much earlier in the evening hadn't left her mind since they'd set off…the mention of food suddenly made her realise how hungry she was and, as if to acknowledge that fact, her stomach gave a timely growl of complaint.

"I'd…we'd love some food," Kate answered gratefully, "if it's not too much trouble."

"Thank you. That would be lovely," Caroline added.

All three guests sat at the large wooden table as Gillian flittered around serving up steaming dishes of vegetable broth and thick slabs of bread as well as pouring generous swigs of wine.

As they ate, Kate filled Gillian in on their mission and what had happened to them over the past two days. Gillian listened in interested silence and as she listened she observed the subtle play between her friend and the blonde Caroline…..the closeness with which they sat, the lingering touches of their hands as they passed the wine or the bread to each other, the looks that could only be described as lustful that passed between them when they thought no one was looking. Gillian had seen it all before with her long-time friend …women had come and gone…but she sensed something different with this one…Kate seemed genuinely beguiled.

Having sated their hunger, Kate and Caroline helped to clear away the dishes, thanked Gillian and took their leave. Kate, with a lit oil lamp in her hand, led the way to the barn. Caroline followed closely, a nervous knot of anticipation forming in her stomach at the thought of finally being alone with Kate.

As they entered the barn Kate noticed that the sheep had been penned for the night and that Raff had removed the saddles, saddlebags and bedrolls and put them in the barn before taking the horses to the stables. It also appeared that he had thoughtfully thrown down some fresh straw for them to sleep on.

With one hand Kate hung the lamp safely from a peg on the barn wall while, with the other hand, she grasped one of Caroline's arms and drew her in close, her eyes transfixed on Caroline's face. Caroline dropped her gaze, nervous and unsure.

Wanting nothing more than to feel the softness of Caroline's lips on her own once again, Kate tilted the woman's head up and slowly leant forward until their lips touched, ever so lightly at first, but as the apprehension subsided and the intensity of their desires took over, the kiss became tantalisingly deep. It was several moments before their mouths parted and they came up for air, gasping and elated.

"Do you want to…um…lie down?" Kate asked, less sure of herself with this woman than she usually was as she was being careful not to make the wrong assumptions or frighten her off.

"I would but…." Caroline began and then hesitated.

"But what?" Kate asked.

"Is there anywhere we can bathe or wash?" Caroline asked self-consciously, "I feel very grimy and dusty from the trip and I'd feel better if…"

Kate thought for a moment and then a broad smile spread across her face as she headed towards her saddlebags and shuffled through her belongings.

"Grab some fresh clothes and come with me….I know just the thing," she instructed enthusiastically as she lifted the lamp from the peg and waited for Caroline to fetch what she needed and join her.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, puzzled by the venture back out into the dark at what must be nearly midnight.

"There's a hot spring only a short walk away in that direction," Kate replied pointing out into the blackness, "we can bathe there."

Caroline was dubious about stepping back out into the night again, particularly after recent events but the thought of being able to soak her sore muscles in some hot water and wash the dust and dirt from her skin made her push her fears aside and join Kate as she headed off down a pathway that led away from the houses and town.

It was only a short walk before they reached the bubbling pools as Kate had promised. The warm air rising from the water and meeting the cooler night air formed shrouds of steamy vapour creating a rather ethereal aura. The whole scene looked most inviting to the two travel-weary women.

Kate balanced the lamp on a nearby rock and started to disrobe, first her scabbard, boots and gauntlets and then her leather outfit. Caroline watched on somewhat startled and hesitant. It had only just occurred to her that she too needed to undress and that she would be naked in the water with Kate…who would be naked also…and while the idea was appealing to Caroline on some levels, she couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought.

Seeing Caroline still standing fully-dressed by the edge of the pool and sensing her reluctance, Kate…a very naked Kate… stepped towards her and took both of the woman's hands in her own, then lifting each one of them in turn to her lips placed a subtle kiss on the back of them.

"It's alright, Caroline…..I promise I won't bite," Kate assured her with an enticing smile.

"No…it's not that," Caroline faltered, "it's…."

"What?"

"Kate….you're so beautiful and….your body….look at you… you're fabulous…and I've had two children…I'm not…"

Kate silenced Caroline's uncertainties with a more serious kiss on her mouth which lingered until she sensed Caroline's doubts begin to dissipate and her desires take over. Just as she felt Caroline's eagerness beginning to rise, Kate pulled away and walked towards the pool.

Over her shoulder, Kate smiled seductively and said, "If you want me you're going to have to undress and come and get me."

With that, Kate approached the water's edge, tested the temperature and then slowly entered until she was submerged almost up to her shoulders and could feel the warmth and effervescence steadily soothe the weariness and tension from her muscles.

Kate then turned to see Caroline's naked form gradually and a little self-consciously step towards the pool, the steam enveloping her like a sheer veil as her fair skin shimmered in the pale white light of the waxing moon.

Caroline then slipped her whole body below the silvery surface as Kate watched with bated breath, her want for this beautiful woman bubbling and boiling like the water around her. Caroline then reappeared directly in front of her only seconds later.

Reaching out with her lithe fingers, Kate softly stroked the water from the flowing silk that was Caroline's fair hair. As she did so, she gently brought the other woman's face to her own and pressed a searing kiss onto her lips…a kiss that asked the question…a kiss that wanted to know if the depth of Caroline's desires and passion matched her own. Her call was answered as she felt Caroline's lips begin to hungrily consume her and the hot tip of Caroline's tongue delve into her mouth further stoking each woman's internal fire. Buoyed by the fervour of the kiss, Kate's hands began a sensory trail as they floated langorously along the sensual curves of Caroline's body.

Suddenly Caroline pulled away. The heat from the pool and from her escaping emotions was becoming all too much for her. She released herself from Kate's loose hold and swam a short distance away to recover. Kate followed quickly behind, concerned that she had upset or distressed Caroline.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," Kate implored as she tentatively gripped the woman's shoulders. "I thought you wanted ….I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't frighten me," Caroline answered in a low voice as she turned to face the dark beauty before her. "I frightened myself…I haven't had feelings…desires…like that since…I can't remember…ever. I was losing control."

"Is that bad?" Kate asked with a perplexed expression on her face at not quite understanding Caroline's problem. "How bad is that?"

"It's not a bad thing as such," Caroline tried to explain but finding it difficult to adequately express her thoughts. "It's just difficult for me to do and be comfortable with …it's not something I'm used to."

"I could teach you," Kate offered with a playful smile breaking across her face and easing the tension.

"I'm sure you could," Caroline agreed as a faint blush coloured her cheeks at the thought of all the things she would like Kate to teach her. "I think I'd probably enjoy that."

Feeling braver, Caroline wrapped her arms loosely around Kate's neck and encircled the woman's hips with her legs, content to float weightlessly in her arms. Through the watery membrane, Kate basked in the divine sensation of bare skin against bare skin and breast pressed against breast.

Kate cupped Caroline's face affectionately and placed a brief kiss on the tip of her perfect nose. She then noticed her hands.

"I think we're both going to shrivel up if we stay in here much longer," Kate observed.

The pair made their way out of the water and quickly and carelessly towelled themselves dry. The feel of the fresh night air chilled their heated bodies. Caroline pulled on an unadorned chiton that fell to her ankles while Kate replaced her leather outfit with a simple, linen tunic that hung just above her knees. Both women gathered up their few belongings and headed back towards the barn and their beds.

As they walked Caroline asked Kate, "How do you and Gillian know each other?"

Kate went thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "Many years ago now when her son, Raff, was only a toddler, Gillian was accused of murdering her husband."

"Who accused her?" Caroline interrupted.

"Her husband's brother….he wanted her arrested and punished…. executed. I was staying in Delos and one of Gillian's friends told me what had happened….I managed to rescue Gillian and keep her hidden and safe until it was proven beyond doubt that it was all a horrible accident and that Gillian was innocent."

"So you saved her life."

"Mmm…you could say that," Kate acknowledged modestly, "but she was innocent and didn't deserve to be punished….her husband was killed in the barn when a beam of rotting timber collapsed on him and crushed his skull. Unfortunately, Gillian was the first one to find him."

Kate replayed the events over in her head and then continued.

"Anyway, he was a nasty character. She's well shot of him…he appeared friendly and affable to everyone but he used to beat her up given half a chance and a few drinks….he got his come-uppance if you ask me."

Caroline mulled over what she'd been told and then boldly asked, "Did you and Gillian ever…you know…sleep together?"

Kate laughed, highly amused by the idea.

"No…never," Kate replied emphatically and still tickled by the thought, "she likes men… a lot. I'm actually worried a little for Lyceus staying in the house tonight. I caught Gillian looking at him as though he was 'lunch'."

"Maybe that's what Lyceus needs to help him move on," Caroline laughed, "you do realise that he's in love with you?"

"Love…shmuve…he'll get over it," Kate replied flippantly, not wanting to contemplate the idea for even a moment.

Back at the barn, the two women found a comfortable place amongst the fresh straw, unfurled their bedrolls, undressed and lay down together, one beside the other. Kate lay on her back while a weary Caroline snuggled herself beside her, an arm resting across the other woman's smooth, dark belly. Kate then drew the woollen blanket up over them, leant over and gave Caroline one final, brief kiss before turning on her side to sleep. As she nodded off she felt the comforting sensation of the other woman tucking herself in more tightly behind her and the weight of the faintly-freckled arm still draped across her hip.

oooOooo

Early the next morning the two women were woken unceremoniously by the cacophony of noise created by Gillian and Raff as they released the dozens of sheep from their overnight pens and shooed them out of the barn and into the fields.

Still weary from the lateness of their night, both Kate and Caroline chose to ignore the kerfuffle and remained spooned together with their eyes shut tight until Gillian sought them out.

"Morning….sleep well did we?" Gillian crowed loudly and with a playful chiding in her voice.

Kate opened one drowsy eye to look up sleepily at the woman.

"There's some breakfast out if you want it….when you're ready," she added before striding off to finish her morning chores.

Kate closed her eyes again and drifted off.

Eventually the pair stirred from their slumber and after a few intimate moments together they dressed and made their way into the kitchen for some breakfast where they were greeted by a rather cheery and self-satisfied looking Lyceus.

"Good morning, ladies," he chirped brightly. "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it."

Kate looked from the smug Lyceus to Gillian, who was now busying herself at the other end of the table, and gave her a questioning glance. Gillian shrugged her shoulders at Kate and feigned ignorance as to what she was silently asking.

Kate decided to leave the matter for now and instead she joined Lyceus and Caroline who were both helping themselves to the food that Gillian had spread out on the table for them. There was fresh fruit and bread as well as a pot of porridge warming over a low flame in the fireplace.

As they finished up, Caroline and Lyceus headed off to the stables to see to the horses while Kate stayed and helped Gillian clear away the meal.

"Lyceus seems awfully cheerful this morning….did you and he…you know…sleep together last night?" Kate asked Gillian casually once they were alone.

Gillian looked at Kate guiltily.

"We had a few wines…I felt sorry for him…the poor bastard is head-over-heels in love with you," Gillian explained as Kate rolled her eyes helplessly. "It's pathetic…so I thought I'd distract him from his woes and as I said, I was pissed. I can hardly remember anything other than we did it."

Kate shook her head in slight disdain.

"Well, he seems to be over me now."

"Do you mind?" Gillian asked, "I took it for granted that you weren't really interested but if you are…"

"No!" Kate confirmed adamantly, "I'd rather eat my own bodyweight in sheep droppings than sleep with Lyceus or any man for that matter."

"Then what's the fuss about?" Gillian scoffed.

"You can't just have sex with every man that happens to …."

"Ha….That's the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" Gillian interjected.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked with expert innocence.

"There isn't a gorgeous woman in this town that you haven't been with," Gillian retorted, astounded at Kate's pretence.

"There is one or two…several… a lot of women that I haven't slept with," Kate insisted.

"Yes…and they're lined up at the door as we speak," laughed Gillian, "although I suspect that they don't stand much of a chance while that Caroline is around. You seem quite taken with her."

Kate didn't reply immediately but instead took full stock of her feelings for Caroline before finally, with a much more serious tone to her voice, she answered, "I almost forget to breathe when I'm around her…she's magnificent."

Sensing Kate's more solemn mood now, Gillian stopped her teasing and gave her friend a warm smile as she rubbed her hands reassuringly along Kate's arms.

With the moment gone, Kate left the kitchen to join Caroline in the stables.

As she was running the brush over the shiny black hind quarters of Leto, Caroline asked, "How are we going to find John and Lawrence? There has to be at least a thousand people living in this town."

Kate replied, "If he's with another bard somebody will know their whereabouts….you just need to ask the right people the right questions and be willing to part with a few drachma."

oooOooo

The marketplace was full of people buying and selling their wares. Caroline and Kate wended and wound their way steadily up and down rows and rows of stalls and stands displaying fresh fruit, clothing, live animals, dead animals, earthenware and anything else that could be bartered. Every now and again Kate would stop and talk to a vendor or a customer and ask questions and occasionally hand over a couple of coins as a reward for a response.

As they worked their way around gathering snippets of information on the possible whereabouts of Caroline's licentious husband and her son, Caroline began to notice the number of flirtatious looks they and, in particular, Kate were getting from various women as they strolled past.

"I get the distinct impression that you're quite a familiar figure in this town….particularly with the women," Caroline stated, trying to keep the accusation out of her tone.

"Mmm…I don't know what makes you think that?" Kate replied dismissively in the hope that she could avoid any further conversation along this vein but it wasn't to be so.

"Exactly how many women have you slept with?" Caroline asked bluntly.

"In my whole life?"

Caroline refined the question.

"Okay…no…from this town?"

Kate thought for a moment, desperate to try and evade this topic knowing that there would be no right answer to the question.

"Was it too much to ask for a distraction right about now? ….maybe an invasion of trolls from the north would be convenient," Kate thought to herself as she answered diffidently, "Maybe twenty-five."

She was erring on the side of caution.

Caroline's face showed her shock and surprise.

"Maybe….probably…less…a lot less than that….definitely less than twenty," Kate garbled as she tried to monitor the expression on Caroline's face and keep herself out of too much trouble.

"So I'm just another one of your women? Another notch on your belt?" Caroline huffed indignantly.

"No, Caroline….definitely not!"

Kate tried to soothe Caroline's concerns by holding her but Caroline stepped out of reach and marched off.

Kate called after her but had to increase her stride to keep her in sight.

As the wind of anger slowly seeped out of Caroline's sails she stopped and allowed Kate to catch up. She peered up into Kate's worried face.

"I'm sorry, Kate…I have no right really to be so possessive. It's simply that I can't do casual relationships and if that is all this is to you then we need to end it here and now."

Kate took Caroline's hand and led her a short distance away from the busy street and into a virtually empty side lane. There, she captured Caroline's eyes with her own to ensure she had the woman's full attention.

"Caroline, you are much more to me than a casual relationship," Kate confided. "Since the first time I saw your forlorn figure at the 'Scythe and Sickle' I have had a huge crush on you….and now…well, let's just say that it is much more than a crush…I can't think about anyone but you….I don't want anyone but you….do you understand?"

Any words Caroline had wanted to say were caught in her throat with the unravelling of her emotions so instead she simply nodded.

Kate released Caroline from her gaze, relieved and quite exhilarated that she had finally been able to express to this marvellous woman the extent of her feelings for her.

To ease the tension, Kate changed the subject.

"I think I know where John might be staying….if word on the street is right…and it usually is….he's living with a woman called Judith, a second-rate bard who lives in one of the more squalid areas of the town…we can walk to it from here."

With only a smattering of sporadic conversation as they walked, Kate showed the way to where she thought they would find John and hopefully Lawrence.

As they reached a part of town that was decidedly more unkempt, Kate pointed out a rather neglected house.

"According to my sources, that should be where John is staying."

Tentatively they approached and knocked on the shabby door. Moments later it opened and the dishevelled mess that was John stood before them in a rumpled loin-cloth and little else. Shadowing him was a dark-haired woman who was in an equal state of disarray, Judith presumably. Both figures appeared to be rather heavily intoxicated even at this relatively early hour of the day and very unsteady on their feet. Kate could tell from the look of recognition on Caroline's face that this was indeed the right house and that this jerk was actually her husband.

"Caroline….What are you doing here?" John asked, not even attempting to disguise his surprise. "What do you want?"

"Don't worry, John, I'm not here to drag you back kicking and screaming…as a matter-of-fact I'm quite happy for you to die and rot in this fetid hovel and for the stray dogs to feed on your decaying carcass but, that aside, I am here to fetch Lawrence," Caroline informed him with a calmness that belied the anger that seethed within her.

"John, who is it?" the dark-haired woman asked, "What do they want?...Oh…I'm starting to feel a bit queasy."

Ignoring her, John asked, "Lawrence?"

"Yes…Lawrence…our son…he came to live with you…remember?" Caroline replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes…of course I know who you mean," John answered, "but he left over a month ago…he was going back to you."

Through her shock, Caroline snarled, "You sent him back on his own?"

Trying to sound blameless, John explained, "I didn't actually send him….he complained that he didn't like it here so I may have suggested at some point that he could go back to you if he liked to…so he did…I presumed."

Just as Caroline was ready to tear John apart for his callousness and self-centred stupidity, Judith pushed past them both and rushed towards what, at one stage, was probably a garden bed where she promptly threw up a tidal wave of multi-coloured vomit. John, Caroline and Kate recoiled at the sight and sound of it all.

As Judith's spasms died down, Kate, who had stayed in the background and let Caroline deal with the matter, moved to the fore and attempted to glean some information from the not-very-coherent John about the departure of his son. Unfortunately, John had very little to offer in the way of facts and details.

Realising that it was pointless to waste any more time here, Kate took Caroline's forearm and suggested they leave.

As they made their way back along the same course they'd come Caroline muttered to herself, "What did I ever see in that man? He's a shallow, self-centred, self-obsessed imbecile." Then more loudly she said, "How will we find Lawrence?"

Caroline stopped walking, too distraught about her son's whereabouts and well-being to continue. Kate felt helpless as she wrapped the woman in her arms and felt her sobs heaving against her chest.

"We'll find him, Caroline," Kate promised, wanting to give her some hope. "Let's go back to Gillian's and we'll make a plan…I can ask around a bit more and see what I can discover. He'll turn up."

Hearing the conviction in Kate's voice, Caroline's sobs slowly desisted. She looked up at Kate with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Not wanting to lie but also not wanting to dishearten and upset her, Kate answered, "I'm good at finding people. Trust me."

oooOooo

They continued to retrace their steps back through the marketplace towards Gillian's house. Many of the stalls had closed down temporarily as their owners went home for lunch or a midday rest avoiding the heat of the day. The streets were less busy and easier to negotiate.

As Caroline and Kate passed the last few stalls that defined the market area they were forced to halt as their path was blocked by the ominous figure of a tall, strong-looking woman who was dressed in similar attire to Kate. She was clad in a leather outfit with protective armour covering vital areas as well as leather boots and gauntlets and from a belt on her waist there hung a sword in its leather scabbard. It was hard to miss the mass of blonde hair that tumbled to her shoulders in corkscrew-like curls and framed a stunning face highlighted by piercing green eyes. Her skin was unmarked and lightly tanned. The one obvious imperfection was a noticeable scar on the back of her left hand.

"I heard you were back in town," the stranger stated curtly, directing her remarks to Kate whilst also casting a discerning glance Caroline's way.

"Word gets around fast," Kate replied with a certain uncharacteristic terseness to her voice.

"What are you doing back here?" the woman asked bluntly.

Caroline noticed that the woman rubbed the scar on the back of her hand self-consciously as she spoke.

"I'm not here to make trouble, Dianthe, if that's what you're thinking," Kate explained impatiently, "I'm here to help a friend…nothing more…now, would you mind letting us get on our way?"

Despite the obvious ambivalence the two women had for each other, Caroline thought she could also sense an underlying current of sexual tension.

The woman stepped aside to let them proceed but not without a final warning.

"You know where you're not welcome, Katherine, so stay away and you'll live longer."

Choosing not to respond, Kate grabbed Caroline's hand and moved on, eager to leave the situation behind her.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Dianthe."

Although Caroline waited for Kate to expound further, there was no explanation forthcoming so she asked, "What is it between you and this Dianthe?"

"Nothing…nothing at all….nothing you need to worry about."

Those very words did however set off a storm of worry in Caroline's head.

For the remainder of the walk back to Gillian's house Kate was unusually quiet and brooding. The appearance of this woman, Dianthe, was quite clearly disturbing for her.

"What are we going to do about Lawrence?" Caroline finally asked, her son's well-being never too far from her thoughts.

"I'll ask around again this afternoon and see if anyone remembers him leaving or knows anything," Kate answered, relieved by the change of conversation, "but I do have an idea myself as to where he may be. Don't worry, Caroline, we'll find him."


	5. Chapter 5

For most of the walk home along the well-worn road to Gillian's humble farm their voices had been silent but their minds were racing. Caroline was anxiously trying to figure out where her younger son, Lawrence, could be while attempting, with limited success, to avoid the less appealing scenarios.

Meanwhile, Kate's thoughts were taken up with the unprovoked and disconcerting reappearance of her nemesis, Dianthe. It had been years since they had last seen each other and eventually come to blows but for the most part, as far as Kate was concerned, it was water under the bridge. Why was Dianthe back taunting her now? What was she up to?

Caroline and Kate were so thoroughly caught up in their own personal musings that they were both taken by surprise when they unexpectedly found themselves already having reached Gillian's old barn. Putting her shoulder into it, Kate shoved forcefully on one of the large, splintered doors opening it enough to allow first Caroline and then herself to enter. Once they were inside she then heaved it closed again. As they made their way towards where their saddlebags and bedrolls lay, Kate noticed that Gillian's son, Raff, had again topped up their bedding with fresh straw.

Still the pensive, worried silence remained.

Seeing the distraught expression on Caroline's face, Kate put the puzzle of Dianthe aside for the moment and took hold of Caroline's wrists so that she could gently gather her in more closely. Looking into the woman's face, Kate could clearly read the concern in those cerulean eyes….eyes that often seemed to express more explicitly than words what Caroline was thinking, Kate was discovering.

"We'll find him, Caroline" Kate whispered reassuringly as she ran the back of her dark, slender fingers down her friend's pale cheeks.

"You don't know that for sure," Caroline murmured back, encircling Kate's waist with her arms and resting her head, weighted with worry, on the woman's strong shoulder.

Caroline was grateful for Kate's presence and her optimism and knew that she was only trying to help by being positive but Caroline also realised that she needed to prepare herself for any eventuality, no matter how undesirable it might be. It was one of the rare times in her life that she felt truly afraid.

Eventually Caroline lifted her head and in turn looked up at Kate as she whispered, "You've been very distracted this afternoon as well. Is it that woman…Dianthe?"

"No," Kate lied unconvincingly.

Caroline stepped back a little so she could see Kate's face more fully and read her expression more accurately.

"It is….I can tell," Caroline contradicted her then asked warily, "Were you two lovers? Is she one of your 'twenty or so' women?"

Kate gave a sardonic laugh.

"Not likely," she scoffed.

"When you and Dianthe were 'talking' this afternoon," Caroline ventured cautiously, "I thought I sensed some….. sexual tension."

"Oh, there was plenty of tension but, believe me, none of it was sexual," Kate insisted.

There was a discernable edge of scorn to her voice.

"You don't have to worry about Dianthe," Kate continued more gently, the anger seemingly dissipating as quickly as it had risen.

"I'm not worried," Caroline answered a little too quickly….a little too adamantly… but once again the look in her eyes gave her away.

Sensing the need to more fully convince this beautiful woman that her feelings for her were genuine, deep and uncontested, Kate crooked a finger under Caroline's chin and effortlessly coaxed their lips together in a slow and tender kiss. As their mouths lingered, evaporating any misgivings that may have been there, the heat in the kiss rose as did the longing to let their passion run free until it was indeed, with a sense of urgency, that their desires demanded to be met.

Kate subtly removed the belt that held her sword and put it aside then expertly guided a willing Caroline down onto the bed of fresh straw until they lay side by side, held in each other's arms, mouths lasciviously hungry for the sweet, bare flesh of the other.

Wanting to go further…desperately desiring to share with Caroline the sublime ecstasy of making love with a woman….with her… but at the same time acutely aware that it was Caroline's first time and that she may not be ready, Kate slowly drew their lips apart and whispered, her mouth deliberately close to Caroline's ear, "I want to show you the pleasure of being with a woman if you'll let me."

Encouraged by the perceptible sound and quickening of Caroline's breathing, she dared to continue.

"I want to show you what is in my heart."

Kate sensed the race of the other woman's pulse as she placed feathery kisses on Caroline's neck.

"Caroline…I want to make love to you."

With those final words Kate felt herself being drawn in impossibly close and the slight shudder of Caroline's body. That the desire was mutual was unmistakable.

Kate's nimble fingers began, unchallenged, to loosen the lace of the bodice on the front of Caroline's tunic. She plied the fair skin of Caroline's bare shoulders and chest with light touches from her warm lips. At the same time, Kate felt Caroline's hands tentatively begin to caress and explore her body's curves and smooth, dark skin sending tiny shivers of excitement through Kate's entire being.

Caught up in their distraction, Kate almost didn't hear the scraping sound of the barn door being opened. As it was, she sensed rather than heard the impending presence of others. Their intimate moment was suddenly and unceremoniously disrupted as dozens of disgruntled sheep exploded into the barn, bleating loudly as they jostled and shoved for position, waiting to be penned for the night.

Realising that they were no longer alone and that their situation was somewhat compromising, Kate and Caroline were rapidly on their feet, re-adjusting their clothing and trying desperately to quell their still-racing pulses.

"Fff…bloody sheep," Kate muttered as she located her scabbard and sword and silently but savagely bemoaned the untimely disruption.

Gillian and Raff entered the barn behind the last of the flock, encouraging the stragglers and diverting any potential escapees. As the final animal made its way in, Raff hauled the heavy door shut and proceeded to round them into their stalls.

Gillian, meanwhile, spied Caroline and Kate standing, watching, each attempting to appear nonchalant and inconspicuous. She casually walked over to them, all the while fighting to control a broad grin that threatened to spread across her face. She had a fair idea of what she had unintentionally walked in on.

"Nothing like a quick roll in the hay before dinner to increase the appetite then, is there?" Gillian proclaimed quite shamelessly and a bit too loudly for Kate and Caroline's liking as the teasing smile finally won its way across her face.

"We weren't…." Kate began.

Before Kate could go on, Gillian reached up and plucked several incriminating pieces of straw from her dark, tousled hair. Kate gave up her protest almost immediately as she realised that denial was pointless.

Instead, as she refused to let Gillian get the upper hand, Kate countered with, "Speaking of rolls in the ….whatever…..Lyceus seemed rather cheery and self-satisfied when we past him this afternoon….There was a definite spring in his step wouldn't you agree, Caroline?"

Still rather breathless from their recent activities and embarrassed at being caught out, Caroline abstained from replying.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it, Gillian?" Kate nevertheless continued, a half grin on her face also. She was certain of the answer.

It was Gillian's turn to be coy as she looked around nervously to make sure Raff was out of earshot.

"I don't know….possibly….maybe….I'm not sure," Gillian stammered and then abruptly changed the direction of the conversation. "Are you going to be in for dinner tonight? What would you like?"

Deciding that the score had been evened Kate reluctantly let the matter rest.

"I'm going back out for a while….I want to go and ask some questions….see if I can get some clues as to where Lawrence might be," Kate explained.

The mood between the women immediately became more sombre.

"Caroline could stay and help you with dinner," Kate suggested deliberately as she wanted to be free to go alone.

She didn't want Caroline to hear some of the questions she might need to ask or the answers she may get…not yet anyway…not until she was sure she had the facts.

Although Caroline desperately wanted to go with Kate and feel she was doing something towards finding her son, she knew that it would be impolite and ungrateful, especially after all the hospitality Gillian had shown them, to not offer to help. Resignedly she agreed but not without giving Kate a quick glare that expressed her dissatisfaction with being relegated to kitchen duties rather than helping to find Lawrence.

oooOooo

This late in the afternoon Kate knew instinctively that the people who would perhaps be most likely to give her answers were to be found in the local taverns sharing a drink with friends, neighbours or even visiting strangers provided they had enough coinage to buy a round. Kate's plan was to systematically work her way around them hoping to come up with some useful clues. It wasn't a great plan but it was the only one she had at the moment.

The first three taverns she entered had given her little joy as far as information and had cost her several drachma as she had been generous with the rounds of drinks she'd bought in order to jog reticent memories and loosen tongues but it had all been to no avail.

Disheartened but determined to continue as the vision of Caroline's anxious face stayed on her mind, Kate strode into the next tavern, The Olive Branch. It was a modest but well-kept establishment that was loyally patronised by a small collection of workers from the surrounding fields and farms.

On this particular evening the patrons were sitting in two distinct groups; one group was placed close to the bar while the second, more raucous group had made its way to a solid wooden table and benches. From the animated conversation and gradually increasing volume it appeared that both parties had been here for some considerable time. Kate hoped that there was still enough sobriety for the men to be able to help her.

She decided to try the group near the bar first. As Kate approached them their conversation gradually petered out and their attention was drawn by the unexpected presence of such an imposing and attractive woman. Kate apologised for interrupting and explained her business, asking if any of them had heard of or seen a young man called Lawrence. She then gave them Caroline's description of the errant son.

The men scratched their heads thoughtfully for a moment or two as they tried to match the description with anyone they'd seen recently. Each of them was keen to help in order to gain favour with this impressive woman.

Finally one of the men spoke up.

"Davos took some lads with him when he went to Athens a while ago now," an elderly man piped up helpfully, "he might be the person to speak to. He's sitting over at the table."

The man pointed a gnarled finger in the direction of the second group.

"Take care though, he's a rude bastard," he added as an aside.

With no more information forthcoming, Kate placed several coins onto the bar, thanked them and headed for the other table. Eager hands gathered up the reward and indicated to the tavern owner that they wanted more drinks and to be quick about it as they were all parched.

On reaching the table, Kate waited for a break in the conversation and then spoke up.

"Which one of you is Davos?" she asked assertively.

"Who wants to know?" inquired a middle-aged man with a weather-beaten face and several teeth missing. His manner was terse and dismissive. He reminded Kate of the fool, Tabaeus.

"I do," replied Kate firmly as she casually fiddled with a number of coins in her palm in plain sight of the men.

Her message was clear and had the desired effect.

"I'm Davos seeing as you're asking," replied the middle-aged man, "what do you want?"

Again, Kate restated her business and Lawrence's description.

"Sounds familiar," he answered in a friendlier manner and after some thought, "although it was almost a month ago now and my memory's not that good these days. If I recall correctly, a group of lads saw me loading my cart and asked me where I was headed. I told them I was going to Athens and they asked if they could come along for at least part of the way. One of them sounds like the lad you're after…..yeah….Lawrence…that was him."

"So did you take them?" Kate asked with a tinge of excitement at possibly having some information at last.

"Only as far as Andros. We'd stopped overnight and they decided to stay there while I went on….said something about they'd found a job."

"Are you sure?" Kate checked.

"As sure as I can be….it was a month ago and like I said, my memory….."

Kate tossed the coins on the table in front of the man and left them to it but instead of leaving the tavern she headed for the bar and ordered herself a drink which she took to a table in a quiet corner where she could contemplate what to do.

The town of Andros was a good day's ride away but in the opposite direction to Caroline's town. It didn't seem like Lawrence was planning to go home…..if it actually was Lawrence. Kate conceded that the information she had been given wasn't much to go on and could end up as a wild goose chase but it was all she had.

oooOooo

Kate sat with her drink in front of her and her elbows resting on the table, hands covering her face blocking out any distractions as she mulled over what to do when suddenly she was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of a strangely familiar voice addressing her.

"So it is true," the female voice said, "you're back."

Kate hesitated before raising her eyes to confirm the voice's owner. If it was who she thought it was she wasn't sure she wanted to open that can of worms but eventually she looked up.

"Alexus," Kate stated simply, her tone cool and controlled, giving away none of the shock and surprise she felt at unexpectedly seeing this woman before her again after so many years.

Kate's eyes then rapidly scanned the room before asking, "Where's Dianthe? You know she won't like you being here speaking to me."

The woman gave an amused but slightly derisive laugh.

"You don't think I'd be here talking to you if Dianthe was here. No…she's off giving a group of men some lessons in sword-fighting. She'll be busy for a while yet as they're usually quite hopeless…..mind if I sit down and join you?"

Kate looked up at the voluptuous Alexus with her long, dark hair pulled back into a single braid that reached to her waist, her perfect olive skin and full lips that showed neat, white teeth as she smiled and her large, green eyes flecked with what seemed to be gold. Alexus was considerably smaller in stature than Kate and a vision of well-proportioned, feminine curves.

Feeling an involuntary and dangerous delight at the presence of this woman from her past, Kate hesitated before finally relenting and offering her a seat. Kate knew she was inviting trouble by allowing Alexus back into her life even for the shortest time but she didn't want to refuse and let Alexus think that she still had feelings for her.

"You do realise that we'll both be sent to Hades in a handbasket if word gets back to Dianthe that you were seen with me, don't you?" Kate said, unsure of the wisdom of Alexus' actions.

Alexus flashed Kate a mischievous grin.

"You're not afraid of her are you?" she teased.

"No!" Kate replied instantly, "and she has the scar to prove it. I'm more concerned about what she might do to you."

"Typical Kate, always looking out for other people," Alexus replied her grin now just a small smile and her voice much more subdued. "You don't need to worry. I can take care of myself."

Annoyed at being taunted and made, by the very presence of this woman, to stir up emotions and events that she'd put to the recesses of her mind in an effort to forget forever, Kate asked, "What is it you want, Alexus? I don't even know why you're sitting here with me. You made your choice a long time ago and it wasn't me."

If Alexus was here to play childish games with her then she wasn't interested.

Sensing Kate's annoyance, Alexus reached across the table and boldly took Kate's hand in her own knowing full well the effect the contact would have on them both.

She then held Kate's attention with her large, doe-like eyes…eyes that Kate could never resist…..and whispered in a low, slightly faltering voice, "I don't know that I made the right decision all that time ago…being with Dianthe hasn't been easy….and you were always so kind and loving….seeing you again has made me think that I should have followed my heart."

Withdrawing her hand deliberately from Alexus' grasp and dropping her eyes for a moment, Kate gathered her words and thoughts.

"I'm not falling for that again, Alexus," Kate replied quietly but her tone was serious. "I've moved on. What we had was a long time ago. There's no going back."

The ensuing moments were filled with a brooding silence as each woman contemplated what had been in the past and what was happening now. Kate fully expected Alexus to get up and leave but she didn't.

Eventually, to break the uncomfortable lull in conversation, Kate asked the one question she'd wanted to bring up since seeing Alexus.

"How's Olivia?"

Kate swallowed hard at the lump that formed in her throat at the sound of the child's name and the thoughts associated with it. Kate had helped Alexus raise the baby girl from the day she was born until the time when Kate had made the unenviable decision to leave both Alexus and Olivia for good. Back then it had seemed that it was for the best for everyone concerned but leaving the child she had considered her daughter was one of the few regrets Kate had in her life.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Kate," Alexus answered instantly becoming more animated at the mention of her daughter. "She'll be eight next Spring."

With a concerted effort Kate held back the tears that threatened to form and instead produced a smile as she shook her head in disbelief. Had it been that long? It was difficult for her to imagine the child she'd left as a rambunctious four year old already turning eight.

More softly Alexus added, "You know she asked about you every day for almost a year after you left us. It was heartbreaking."

Again Kate struggled to control the tears.

"Well it didn't have to be that way did it?" Kate stated her voice becoming louder and full of barely contained anger. "You decided to be with Dianthe so what other choice did I have. You don't think I wanted to leave do you?"

Already tired of the pointless and painful dredging up of the past, Kate drained the last of her wine, stood and marched out leaving Alexus sitting alone to ponder what might have been.

It wasn't until she was a good distance away from the tavern and certain that Alexus had not followed her that Kate stopped and the confident, angry façade fell as did the tears she had been barely able to hold back. However, Kate realised that it was futile to indulge in feelings of regret and remorse knowing that the situation could never be changed so she gradually regained her composure as best she could and purposefully headed back to Gillian's place anxious to give Caroline the information on Lawrence.

oooOooo

The appetising aroma emanating from what appeared to be a large pot of stew simmering over the fireplace greeted Kate as she entered Gillian's kitchen area and suddenly she realised how ravenously hungry she was. Had she eaten since the morning? She didn't think so.

Tired of waiting, Gillian, Raff, Lyceus and Caroline had already begun their meal. Kate gave them a subdued greeting then collected a plate and helped herself to the stew. Caroline made room on the bench next to her for her friend.

Despite the amicable banter going on around them, Caroline noticed that Kate, who would usually be keenly participating in the chatter, remained quiet and withdrawn. She seemed preoccupied.

"Did you have any luck finding out about Lawrence?" Caroline asked with a certain amount of trepidation thinking that Kate's solemn mood may be the result of bad news about her son.

However, Kate's disposition instantly lifted as she told Caroline what she had discovered about Lawrence's whereabouts.

"Why would he be going to Andros instead of home?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, Caroline, and it may not even be him. I realise it's not a lot to go on," Kate conceded, "but I think it's worth going to Andros and having a look."

Caroline was relieved that the news held some promise and agreed that a trip to Andros was definitely necessary.

"If we leave first thing in the morning we should be there before sunset," Kate suggested.

Again Caroline agreed. She then turned to Lyceus.

"Will you be joining us?" she asked him.

Lyceus gave Gillian a quick sideways glance and then replied a little awkwardly, "I think I'll stay here for a bit unless you need me….I'm going to help Gillian out on the farm….she's going to show me how to shear the sheep…."

Kate smirked.

" 'Shear the sheep'…..that's a new name for it," she teased as her mood steadily improved.

She was rewarded with the blushing faces of both Lyceus and Gillian.

With the meal cleared away and cleaned up, Kate and Caroline excused themselves and headed for the stables. They had a bit to do if they were going to head off first thing in the morning.

oooOooo

As planned the two women mounted their horses and departed just on sunrise riding off in the direction of Andros.

On their way they came across several small villages, some with no more than a few huts and often more goats than people and one or two of those had more fleas than goats. Regardless, Kate and Caroline stopped in at each one to ask if anyone had seen someone fitting Lawrence's description. Inevitably the answer they got was a disheartening 'no'.

The two woman finally dismounted their horses on the outskirts of the much bigger town of Andros only an hour or so before sunset.

"We should perhaps find somewhere central to stay and settle the horses for the night," Kate suggested, "then we can start searching for Lawrence first thing in the morning."

As they led their horses along the rutted road that took them to the centre of town, Caroline looked around in dismay at the size of the place.

"How are we ever going to find Lawrence here?" she asked. "There must be several thousand people living in this town….it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"If he's here we'll find him," Kate replied determinedly.

"And what if we don't…"

"We'll keep looking until we do…"

As the activity on the street and the density of buildings became more concentrated Kate guessed that they must be nearing the town's heart. She looked around for a place to stay.

Pointing to a nearby inn, Kate suggested that they give it a try. Weary and dusty from the day's riding, Caroline was happy to agree.

They halted at the front of the inn and Kate handed Caroline the reins to her horse so she could make her way inside to enquire about vacancies.

Before entering, Kate turned to Caroline and asked, "Do we want one room or two?"

Caroline hesitated for just a moment and could feel her face redden slightly.

"One," she finally answered.

The interior of the inn was warm and inviting. This room was obviously a communal area with the bedrooms upstairs. Kate could see the inn's owner concentrating on a job she was doing behind a small bar area. Beside the woman was a young girl of perhaps eleven or twelve who, from the likeness of appearance, was probably the owner's daughter.

Kate cleared her throat quite loudly in order to get the woman's attention. Startled by the sound, the woman looked up and was a little taken aback at the rather impressive and intimidating sight of the leather-clad Kate standing before her.

"Sorry...," she apologised nervously, "I was caught up in some cleaning. How can I help you?"

Kate explained that she needed accommodation for at least two nights. The owner was happy to oblige. Kate dug into her leather purse and pulled out from her dwindling supply enough coins to cover payment for two nights as well as stables for the horses. She also caught the eye of the woman's daughter and tossed her a coin. The young girl grabbed it eagerly and raced off to do the job expected of her.

Back out on the street Kate reclaimed the reins to her chestnut stallion and led the way to the stables which were a short distance away.

Once the horses had been relieved of their saddles and saddlebags Kate paid the stable boy to brush them down and to feed and water them, warning him to do the job properly and not to skimp on the food or the water.

Their room above the bar area where Kate had first entered was modest but comfortable with a large, wool-stuffed mattress on the floor. To Caroline's surprise and pleasure there was a large tub of steaming water in the centre of the room and beside it was a bar of goat's milk soap and a small container of subtly-scented oil. Kate smiled to herself. The young girl had done her job well.

"I thought you might like to soak for a while…it's been a long day," Kate explained nodding towards the inviting tub, "I'll leave you to it…I'm going back to check on the horses….make sure the boy does his job properly."

Before she left the room, an appreciative Caroline caught Kate up in a long and languid kiss and it was with great reluctance that Kate drew herself away and headed for the door but she knew that if she stayed the bath may not even get used.

Kate lingered around the stables for quite some time deciding to brush down her horse herself, a task that often helped her to relax. She then checked that both animals had enough food and water.

Satisfied that they were adequately taken care of, Kate returned to the room to find Caroline wrapped only in a flimsy towel and the tub steaming again. Caroline had had it topped up.

"Your turn," Caroline said simply.

Kate found herself torn between the alluring sight of Caroline wearing next to nothing and the appealing thought of the steamy water.

Reading Kate's thoughts and noticing that her rich, burnished eyes were almost molten Caroline stepped a little closer.

"When you get in the tub I'll help you to wash," she offered seductively.

As Kate immersed herself in the water she immediately felt the heat penetrate her weary muscles and relieve their tiredness and, as promised, Caroline knelt down beside her with soap and cloth in hand.

Caroline dipped the cloth into the water, soaped it up and as Kate leant forward she vigorously scrubbed Kate's shoulders and back. Kate then reclined in the tub and, although she was perfectly capable of washing her own front, she waited innocently for Caroline to do it. Caroline gave a nervous sigh, hesitated for a moment then dipped the cloth in the water again, added some soap and, starting at Kate's shoulders, she slowly, more gently, ran the cloth over the exquisite brown skin. Kate could see Caroline's breathing become shallow and more rapid as she felt her own pulse start to race.

With only the thin cloth between her hand and Kate's body, Caroline moved deliberately over Kate's breasts feeling each nipple become firm at her touch. As Caroline guided the cloth down across her stomach Kate suddenly stood up and stepped from the tub. She could take no more. She slipped the towel from around Caroline and used it to give her own body a cursory drying off before leaving it on the floor as she took Caroline's hand and led her down onto the nearby bedding.

The sensual touch of Caroline's hands had aroused Kate to the point where she craved release but she reined in her own needs and instead concentrated on slowly, thoroughly igniting the fire of desire in every cell of the other woman's body. It wasn't until she felt Caroline reach fever pitch that Kate finally allowed the waves of ecstasy to crash over her as she brought her to an exquisite climax.

For several moments Caroline lay in Kate's arms, her body trembling and her mind wondrous at such pleasure. Why had she never experienced this before? Then without warning, she rolled Kate onto her back and allowed an innate sense to guide her as she went about bringing this gorgeous, generous woman to the same magnificent crescendo.

It seemed Kate had woken a sleeping giant in Caroline and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that the need for respite overcame the shattered but sated couple.

Daylight almost entirely filled the room before the women stirred from their deep, contented sleep, the type of sleep that only comes from sheer exhaustion. However, when they did fully awake and realised how late in the morning it was, they were up and dressed with a sense of urgency. They would need every minute if they were to have any chance of finding Lawrence in such a large and populous town.

oooOooo

For hours the two women scoured the streets and stalls of Andros together looking intently at the face of each passer-by and regularly stopping to ask people if they had seen someone matching Lawrence's description but with no success.

By mid-afternoon, drained of energy and hope, Kate suggested that they find somewhere to rest. As they looked for a suitable spot they came across a large crowd gathered around Andros' small, outdoor theatre watching a performance….a comedy they guessed from the roars of laughter emanating from the audience. It was what they needed to lift their spirits. Kate spied a bench where they could sit and watch.

Although they had missed the beginning of the play they were able to figure out the gist of the story. The main character was a queen and the various other characters were hopeful suitors vying in amusing ways for her hand in marriage.

Caroline leaned towards Kate and whispered, "I wish women could perform on stage….I'd love to act….I think it's something I'd be good at too."

"Ssshhh," hissed the man sitting behind them.

Caroline replied with a tacit look of aplomb then returned her attentions back to the stage.

After they had been there for quite a while Kate noticed that suddenly Caroline's attention to one of the actors had become very intense.

"What is it, Caroline? What's wrong?"

"Ssshhh," several more of the annoyed audience members chorused again.

Kate followed the trajectory of Caroline's stare and could see that she was fully focussed on the 'queen.'

"Is that….?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Caroline nodded.

"I think so but I'm not sure."

The instant the performers had taken their final bows Caroline made a bee-line through the crowd towards the stage with Kate fighting to keep up.

The actors had gathered beside the stage and were congratulating each other on another successful performance. The 'queen' had removed his wig to reveal his own thick auburn hair and Caroline instantly recognised him.

"Lawrence!" she called out.

The young actor in the flowing, white chiton of delicate muslin, his face painted to give it more feminine qualities, turned to see who was calling his name.

"Mum!" he gasped with surprise as he saw Caroline approaching him at speed.

As soon as she was within his reach Lawrence wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Lawrence," Caroline repeated as tears of overwhelming relief and affection for her son spilled down her cheeks.

"Mum, what are you doing here? I mean…."

"Looking for you….I've been so worried…not knowing if you were alive or…."

"I'm fine...really I am," her son assured her.

"What happened?...Why didn't you come home?" Caroline plied him with questions. "Why are you dressed….."

"In drag?...women aren't allowed to perform so when they need a female character I dress in drag," Lawrence answered. "I have to go and get changed, mum….take off this costume and face paint before some of the locals start to take a fancy to me. Can we meet up somewhere later and I'll answer all of your questions then?"

Caroline nodded, a few stray tears still falling.

"I'm staying at the Dorian Inn…it's not far…."

"I know it…I'll meet you there shortly," Lawrence replied and with a final hug and a peck to her cheek he joined a group of his fellow actors and went off to change out of his costume.

oooOooo

Caroline and Kate sat opposite each other at a table at the inn. They were the only patrons there at present. Kate had bought them each a goblet of wine.

"He's going to be fine…he's got friends…he's being paid….they all have to grow up at some time…"

"I know that…I know," Caroline managed to reply, "but it seems to come all too soon…and on top of everything else that's happened lately…"

Caroline let her sentence trail off. She knew she should be satisfied that Lawrence was safe and happy but she couldn't help her enormous feeling of loss.

Both women sat silently for the moment each lost in their own thoughts until Caroline finally spoke.

"Kate….you know I'm very….fond…of you," she said nervously, "and I think we have something nice happening here….would you consider….and feel free to say no….would you consider coming to live with me?"

Kate looked into Caroline's clear blue eyes and could tell that she was serious about the invitation.

With a wry smile on her face Kate replied, "Caroline, you're going to have to do better than 'fond' and 'nice' if you want me to come and live with you."

Caroline dropped her eyes from Kate's gaze. She knew what she wanted to say but the raw memory of the recent hurt and rejection at the hands of others that she had given her all to, made it difficult for her to expose her emotions like that again.

Kate reached across the table and took Caroline's hands gently in her own.

"Trust me, Caroline, I won't hurt you," Kate said softly as she captured her eyes once more.

Caroline took a deep breath.

"I love you, Kate….I'm in love with you….I want us…you and me to be together…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you come and stay with me?…Be my partner?"

Kate rewarded Caroline's honesty and bravery with her warmest smile.

"I can't kiss you here?"

Caroline's eyes furtively scanned the room. Only the owner and her daughter were present but Caroline still felt nervous.

"No...no...no, you really..."

Despite her protests, Kate leaned over and placed a brief kiss on Caroline's mouth anyway.

"Caroline, I love you too…very much….but before we agree to live together there's something I need to tell you…something you need to know."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Caroline asked with a feeling of unease rising in her chest as she observed Kate's rather anxious expression. "What is it that I have to know?"

Kate looked across the table, her fingers drumming nervously on its timber surface, not sure how the next bit of news was going to go down and not sure how to break it gently but she knew it was something that she had to tell Caroline if they were to contemplate a future together.

"You're going to have to say it," Caroline said curious as to what could possibly be causing Kate to procrastinate for so long and appear so full of angst.

Then she finally blurted it out.

"I want to have a baby."

Kate held her breath as she allowed Caroline to take in the full connotation of her announcement.

For a second Caroline simply stared at Kate as if she was still waiting to hear what the woman had to say and then the force of the statement hit her sending her mind into a tumultuous spin. Her eyes became large and round. Her mouth opened to say something but she couldn't make any words form. Her expression was one of incredulous surprise.

"A baby?" she finally exclaimed.

Kate nodded. Her velvet-brown eyes were pleading with Caroline to understand.

"A baby?" Caroline repeated, not quite believing what she was hearing, "but you're too…..how old are you?"

"I'm forty-two," Kate replied, "and technically I'm not too old….. I know it's unusual to have a baby this late in life but I'm fit and I'm healthy so there's no reason why I couldn't…..I want to at least try."

"How?"

"Well, there's only one way, Caroline."

"Yes…I know…but I didn't think you….you know….did 'it' with men."

"No…usually I don't…..I mean I have once or twice…. three hundred years ago…. before I discovered the more desirable alternative…..but I'm sure if someone gives me a map and some simple instructions I'll figure it out."

The attempted light-heartedness went over Caroline's head as she sat in stunned silence for a moment, staring blankly down at the table for the want of a better place to look while she tried to overcome her initial shock.

Her eyes then ventured to Kate again and asked, "Why?"

The desperation in Kate's face was clear and tugged painfully at Caroline's heart strings.

Kate looked back at her and replied, "I want to be someone's mum…again."

The last word hung tenaciously in the air between them for a moment, the inexorable question.

"Again?"

The realisation was steadily dawning on Caroline that although her heart told her that she loved Kate, she really didn't know that much about her. Was she making a mistake wanting them to be together, inviting Kate to live with her….to spend the rest of her life with her…. was she setting herself up to be hurt yet again? It amazed Caroline at times that she could be so clever at things such as mathematics and chemistry and yet at other things…..the basic things of life….she was just no good at sometimes.

"Have you had a child before?" she asked.

Kate exhaled a deep, sad breath.

"It's a long story, Caroline," Kate replied, reluctant even now to dig up such a painful part of her past.

"But one you need to tell me, obviously," Caroline insisted.

Looking straight into Caroline's eyes, Kate asked, "Are you having second thoughts about me….us?"

"No….I don't know," Caroline answered. She found herself quite bewildered. "I think that perhaps I don't really know you….and perhaps you should tell me this story before I decide anything."

Before Kate had even a chance to begin, however, Caroline's eyes suddenly lit up and her expression changed dramatically to one of delight and excitement. She had caught sight of her son entering the inn.

"Lawrence!" she called as she stood up and greeted him with a smothering, maternal hug.

Thoughts of Kate and the possibility of a baby vanished for now.

"Come and sit down," she said eagerly as she enticed him over to their table.

Lawrence perched himself on the bench. He appeared to be a little overwhelmed by all of his mother's fussing. Caroline slid in beside him.

Kate watched on in momentary silence at the reunion, a mute bystander for the time being as all of Caroline's attention was focussed on her son. Caroline, who had barely taken her eyes from Lawrence, then noticed him give a quizzical glance across the table to the rather imposing woman who sat there patiently.

Realising her lapse in manners, she hurriedly introduced the two.

"Oh, sorry," she apologised, "Lawrence, this is my….um…friend…Kate. She helped me to find you."

Kate noticed a scarlet blush creep up Caroline's neck and colour her cheeks. She was unsure if it was due to the fact that Caroline had forgotten to introduce them or if it was because she was hoping Lawrence wouldn't guess the exact nature of their friendship. Either way, Kate winced at the sound of the word 'friend' and the neutral tone Caroline had used to say it. A cloud of doubt began to fall over her. Had Caroline made up her mind already that that was all they were going to be?

"Kate, this is the errant son, Lawrence."

"Hello, Lawrence," Kate said proffering a warm smile, "it's good to finally meet you and know that you are safe and well."

"Thanks," replied Lawrence, still confused about all the concern he had raised and also a bit wary of the rather formidable figure of the woman his mother had just introduced him to.

"How did my mother manage to meet up with a woman of this nature?" he wondered to himself.

"Well, tell me, what have you been doing? Why didn't you come home after leaving your father's place? How did you end up performing on stage?"

The questions came tumbling out, each one wanting an answer.

"Whoa…mother!" Lawrence protested, "All those questions and no drink to lubricate my parched throat."

Taking the hint, Kate volunteered to go to the bar, grateful for the excuse to leave mother and son alone to reacquaint.

As she waited to be served, Kate watched as Caroline and Lawrence chatted and laughed amicably. Would Caroline understand that she too wanted to have that same unconditional love and connectedness to another human being…her own flesh and blood?

Back at their table she placed a goblet of wine in front of Caroline and there was ale for both Lawrence and herself. After a deep draw on his draught, Lawrence began his story, telling them how living with his father and Judith had been a boorish nightmare of one drunken, debauched day after another with barely any food in the house, no drachma to buy food with and surrounded by ever-increasing squalor. Eventually, after yet another heated argument with his father, Lawrence had stormed out of the house determined to leave Delos and go in search of some adventure.

"Why didn't you come home?" a puzzled Caroline asked.

"I wanted some excitement…to experience life," Lawrence replied, "I'm nearly 17, I didn't want to run home to my mother."

Lawrence immediately noticed the hurt expression that appeared on his mother's face and added with an apologetic blush, "Sorry….I only meant that it was time for me to go out into the world and take care of myself."

Caroline rubbed her hand possessively along his forearm, no longer thin and boyish but showing his growing strength, and gave him a small, forgiving smile. In her heart she knew that what he was saying was true.

Lawrence continued.

"I joined up with some friends and we thought Athens would be the place to go so we hitched a ride with Davos but when we arrived here ….well, I saw this troupe performing and it struck me….all the colourful costumes, the draw of the audience's laughter….I decided that that was what I wanted to do….dress up, perform on stage….it's difficult to explain. Anyway, I stayed behind one night after a performance and asked if I could join them and, as it turned out, they were happy to have me. I only played small parts to start with but now, as you saw, I get to dress up and be a queen."

Lawrence stopped speaking long enough to finish his ale. His mother peered at him proudly.

While they had been talking, the afternoon had worn on to become early evening. Kate suggested that they should perhaps order some food which they did and as they ate Lawrence answered more of his mother's delving questions and, in turn, Caroline explained how she and Kate had managed to track him down. For the most part, Kate simply listened on, occasionally adding a detail here and there to the story. As she took in Caroline's words, Kate noted with interest how she managed to avoid any mention of their developing relationship.

As the meal ended and a final drink was had, Lawrence turned to face his mother with a rather anxious expression painted on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want to upset you so early in the evening but…..um…the troupe is moving on."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning….We're heading for Athens."

"So soon? But I only just found you," Caroline exclaimed frantically before she could gather some self-control. "You can't go."

Seeing the watery tears threatening to spill from the blue eyes, Kate instinctively reached across the table and took Caroline's hand in her own and gave it a consoling squeeze. A gesture not missed by Lawrence. However, Caroline didn't allow Kate's hand to rest there too long as she subtly moved it in the pretext of drinking her wine.

"I have to, mum," Lawrence insisted his voice faltering slightly at the sight of the first tear rolling down his mother's cheek but he remained determined. "We've been performing here for a month. It's time to seek a new audience."

Trying desperately to release her little boy and let the man move on, Caroline relented and freed his arm from her grip in the acknowledgement that she understood.

"When will I see you again?" she asked gallantly.

"I'm not sure but I will make my way home before too long….for a visit," Lawrence promised her as he stood to leave. "I'd better go and help the others to pack the sets and costumes so we can be on our way in the morning."

Despite her sadness, Caroline put on a brave face as she stood and gave her son a loving hug.

"Make sure you look up your brother while you're in Athens...he'll want to see you."

Lawrence gave his mother a dramatic eye roll. "It's huge place, mum...I'll never find him...but yes, I will try."

She pulled him into a final embrace, slipped some coins into his hand and then watched as her young man strode out of the inn.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked once Lawrence was gone.

Caroline sank back down onto the bench, her face hidden in her hands as her thin veil of bravado evaporated. Kate moved around to the other side of the table and sat beside the forlorn woman, wrapping her up in her arms and holding her close, feeling the slight heave of her quiet sobs. As Caroline's head lay on her shoulder Kate pressed a comforting kiss atop of it.

Eventually Caroline made a valiant effort to pull her emotions together as best she could as she ran her hands through her hair, straightened herself up and gave Kate an unconvincing smile.

"I'll be fine," she replied, "but do you mind if I go up to the room? I feel the need to lie down."

Sensing that Caroline wanted some time alone, Kate let her go despite wanting to be there to hold her and provide some solace.

To pass the time before retiring to their room herself, Kate decided to take an evening stroll. Maybe it would help her to clear the thoughts swirling in her own mind concerning the other matter they had to worry about.

Despite the lateness of the hour, the streets were still relatively busy mainly with men making their way to and from their homes, many of them looking a little the worse for wear as a result of an evening spent in an inn; others had been sent back out onto the streets for the night by their long-suffering wives for turning up in that condition in the first place.

As she wandered with no particular destination in mind, Kate played over in her head the details of what she needed to tell Caroline about her past and struggled to find the right words to express her reason for wanting to have a child of her own. She also mulled over the possibility that Caroline may not want to go through the ups and downs of raising a child again at her stage in life, after all, she had already been through all of that. Would she have to choose between being with Caroline and having a baby? How could she possibly make that daunting decision?

With her mind churning over these thoughts, Kate walked past house after house and down street after street until the light of the busy heart of town gave way to near blackness. Finally abandoning her problems and looking about her, Kate decided that it was time to turn around and retrace her steps but before she could do so a sudden sense of foreboding warned her of the presence of danger in some form. Before she could draw her own sword from its scabbard she felt the needle-like press of another sword against the back of her neck.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks very much like some sort of lowly vagrant to me," came the smarmy voice as it gloated at capturing Kate off-guard.

"I might have known it would be you, Tabaeus, slithering around like a worm in the darkness. Is this your idea of Neighbourhood Watch? Are you some sort of self-appointed vigilante bailing up innocent passers-by with your sword for no rhyme or reason?" Kate inquired seemingly unperturbed and remaining poised although not challenging the dangerous tip sharp against her nape. "What do you want?"

"What I'd love is for you to give me an excuse to cut you into tiny pieces," was the taunting reply.

Kate couldn't help a loud burst of laughter. "That's a bit melodramatic even for you, Tabaeus, don't you think?" and then in a far more serious tone Kate added, "What is your problem?"

Unafraid but nonetheless cautious, Kate then turned around to face the unimpressive figure of her adversary who, although not quite equal in stature to her, had the added advantage of having his sword drawn and its threatening edge was now resting on the exposed skin of Kate's chest just above her heart.

"What is it exactly that you want from me?" Kate finished, her tedium with the dramatic posturing made obvious by her tone.

"I want you to stay away from my wife," the bristling Tabaeus demanded and then, to make his point more clearly, he pressed the sword's edge more firmly into Kate's skin opening a small wound. Droplets of deep red blood seeped to the surface and slid down Kate's chest.

The dark woman's patience ran out. Her ire was up. Tabaeus had crossed a line.

Before he could blink, Kate had swiftly side-stepped out of his reach and drawn her own sword which was now raised, its cold, steel blade ready for action. With his advantage gone but no less confident, Tabaeus stood his ground and foolishly menaced his opponent with his sword, daring her to make the first challenge but Kate remained unmoved.

With a hard glint in her obsidian eyes Kate growled, "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."

Tabaeus sneered showing his yellowing, gapped teeth.

"I'm not here for your wife," Kate continued, her tone becoming more conciliatory, "I haven't seen your wife for a good year…..I've found somebody else…"

For some reason this piece of information didn't seem to temper Tabaeus' anger or resolve.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this….maybe it's in hope that you'll stop stalking me and sticking your sword into me like some sort of pincushion….I'm with someone else ….so you don't have to worry about me stealing off with your wife. However, if you feel so threatened by me maybe you should rethink the state of your own relationship with your wife," Kate suggested.

"I'm not threatened by you," Tabaeus spat but his words were unconvincing.

Kate ignored him and moved a step closer, her stare hardening again and her voice barely above a whisper. She dared not breathe too deeply for at this proximity the strong, malodorous stench of the man was enough to churn the stomach and render one unconscious.

"Whether I'm with your wife or not, however…if I hear that you have harmed her in any way I shall hunt you down and…."

The final words were left unspoken but the intention was clear.

Somewhat taken aback, the pathetic man exclaimed, "I don't ….I wouldn't…."

"That's not how rumour tells it, Tabaeus."

"What do you think I am?" he huffed.

Although several responses came to mind, Kate left the question unanswered.

"Just as long as you understand," Kate replied as she visibly relaxed and replaced her sword into its scabbard, the tables now turned. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to leave ….there's a gorgeous blonde waiting for me….and, by the way, if you really do care about your wife you should seriously consider bathing every now and again because you really do reek of goat or something else that has been dead for a very long time."

Giving Tabaeus a cheeky wink, Kate strode off confidently, leaving him standing there in the darkness, dazed and defeated despite no physical blows being struck and the bluster quite taken out of him.

A short distance down the road, Kate let out the breath she had been holding in a huge sigh of relief. She had half-expected Tabaeus to chase after her and insist they fight it out which she was prepared to do but she wasn't really in the mood for it.

"Am I getting too old for this?" Kate wondered to herself.

In the past she would have relished the opportunity to hone her skills with a bit of 'slicing and dicing' in a tussle of strength and swordsmanship, particularly with such an annoying character as Tabaeus but now it seemed unimportant and altogether too much bother. Was love making her mellow?

oooOooo

There were only a few 'stayers' left at the bar of the Dorian Inn as Kate ducked through and headed to the top of the stairs where she slipped quietly into their room. A small, solitary candle sizzled and spat in its pool of hot wax as a weak flame struggled to illuminate the tiny space. In the dim light she could make out the figure of Caroline lying on the mattress, the regular rise and fall of her chest suggesting she was asleep.

Kate noiselessly undressed and poured some water from the pitcher into a shallow bowl. She then used a cloth to wash away the thin trail of dried blood from her wound which Kate decided, on closer inspection, was only superficial and would quickly heal.

Taking care not to disturb the sleeping Caroline, Kate crept into the bed beside her, savouring the unique joy she felt every time she was close to this magnificent woman. Then suddenly it struck her that this might be the very last time they lie together like this, side by side, in the same bed. If Caroline decided that she didn't want to raise a child with her this could be the end.

Struggling with that thought, Kate put her arm around Caroline's waist and drew their bodies in closer, wanting to impress on her memory, like a fingerprint in clay, the feel of the woman's satiny skin, the sensuous curves of her naked form, the sweet fragrance that was uniquely Caroline, for it could all be lost to her come the dawn.

oooOooo

When Kate woke the next morning with a yawn and a stretch, her first instinct was to reach for the reassuring touch of Caroline's body beside her but her searching hand found the space empty and cold. Had she up and left already while Kate slept, without a word of farewell? Was she gone for good?

The panic surged through her body as she leapt out of the bed and hurriedly found her clothes but once she was dressed she stood in the tiny room uncertain as to what to do and where to go. Should she go and look for Caroline? Even if she found her, what could she say or do to convince her to stay if the woman had made her mind up to leave?

The anger at Caroline's unannounced and sudden departure and the frustration at not being given a chance to explain rose through Kate's body like the in-surging tide. Pointlessly she lashed out at the nearest inanimate object, a simple pottery bowl, which she hurled at the wall causing it to instantly shatter into a thousand jagged pieces. Unsatisfied, she kicked out at the small, wooden table sending it skidding across the room where it landed on its side. It was as Kate held her next victim, a timber stool, in both hands almost above her head that the door unexpectedly opened and to her surprise and relief, Caroline walked in looking somewhat bemused by what she saw.

"What's going on?" the blonde woman asked as she entered.

Kate eased the stool carefully and deliberately back to the floor. She was now feeling a little foolish at how quickly she had jumped to the conclusion that Caroline had left her and embarrassed at her manner of lashing out.

"I'm re-arranging the furniture," Kate answered giving a considered look around the room, "the feng shui was all wrong. What do you think so far?"

Caroline looked about the room, taking in the shattered bowl and the upturned table. What could have possibly made Kate so irate?

Playing along with her, Caroline answered, "I like it but I think the table would be more functional on its legs rather than on its side."

Kate strode over to where the table lay and righted it.

"Better?"

"Mmmm…I think so….yes, definitely."

Using her foot, Kate also shuffled together into a small, neat pile the larger pieces of the scattered bits of clay pottery that were once the bowl.

As she busied herself with this task she attempted to sound casual as she asked, "Where have you been?"

Caroline dipped her head, feeling hot tears forming yet again.

"I went to say a final good-bye to Lawrence," she replied, "I'm sure it will be years….if ever…before I see him again."

Suddenly a sense of selfishness tore at Kate. Here was Caroline, distraught at having to not only say good-bye to her son but she was also having to let him go off to lands unknown and to be his own man for the first time, no longer in need of her motherly guidance or nurturing. Her job was done and while it was what she had been preparing him for all his life, Kate knew the ache in her heart that Caroline must have been feeling but rather than be there for her, she had been callously caught up in her own concerns.

Quickly she took the one or two steps necessary to get herself by Caroline's side and then encircled her in a generous embrace, consoling her with quiet, comforting words and laying light kisses on her forehead, cheeks and finally her mouth. It had seemed an age since they had kissed and the tender touch of their lips awoke the desire that always lay there dormant just below the surface, waiting to be ignited by a look, a caress or a smile. The soft linger of lips firmed and pressed and Kate recognised the familiar quickening of her pulse at the warm, intimate touch of Caroline's tongue in her mouth but before it could become too heated, too intense, Caroline drew her lips away. Her sage, blue eyes peered into Kate's face as she spoke.

"I think I would like to hear the story that you were about to tell me last night before Lawrence turned up."

Kate hesitated as she looked around the room trying to decide on a suitable place for them to have the conversation.

"Would you mind if we took a walk and found somewhere a little more personal perhaps? Despite my efforts, this room just doesn't have the right feel about it," Kate cajoled, hoping, in part, to buy some time so she could once again piece together her past and have it all make sense.

oooOooo

Instead of walking, they made the spontaneous decision to fetch their horses and ride out into the hills not too far from Andros.

Once free of the walls confining the town they had opened the horses to a carefree gallop and kept the pace up for quite a distance, eventually, slowing them to a walk as they neared the particular place Kate had in mind. They then carefully picked their way to the top of a slightly elevated escarpment where the two women dismounted and tied the horses to the branch of a low, scraggy tree. Kate grasped Caroline's hand as she led her through the sea of knee-high grass with its feathery, flowering heads wavering in the gentle breeze until they reached a rocky outcrop which had sat stoically for thousands of years forming the edge of the cliff.

The women perched themselves on a large, granite slab that had been beaten flat and smooth by millenniums of weather. From where they sat, still and silent for now, they could look across the undulating landscape back towards Andros and see the patchwork of farms and the fields dotted here and there with sheep. Swaths of trees parted the hills for miles. Thin sheets of cloud sailed slowly across the blue sky that greeted the horizon.

Finally Caroline broke the silence.

"Did you have a baby once?"

Kate nodded and swallowed hard.

"What happened?" Caroline asked as gently as she could.

After a calming breath, Kate resigned herself to telling her story.

"I was born in Delos and grew up there. My father was a simple farmer and my mother took care of my brother and me. She loved music….she had a beautiful voice and was always singing… From the time I was young my best friend was a girl called Alexus. We grew up doing most things together and as were growing up we made plans ….wonderful plans…to do all sorts of things together….go off adventuring, sail to other lands, ride across the countryside...but, as most girls did, she met a man…Marcus…and fell in love. I was distraught. I think, even then, I was in love with her."

Kate paused as she struggled with the painful resurfacing of memories she thought she had put away for good.

"Eventually they married and it was a happy enough marriage to start with."

Caroline delicately stroked Kate's cheek with her fingertips.

"You're so beautiful…you could have had any man you wanted…didn't any of them take your fancy?" she asked.

"I did venture out with one or two of them just to find out what all the fuss was about but I have to admit that I never did figure it out…for the most part I was disappointed and bored witless."

Amused by Kate's frankness, Caroline gave a soft laugh. She was mesmerised by Kate's story as she, herself, had never had a close friendship when she was growing up. There had never been any one special person in her life. She had always been considered a bit of a loner and she had only ever been with one man, John.

"Were you still friends after she…Alexus…was married?"

"We remained friends but I always had the distinct impression that Marcus didn't like me or appreciate me being around…I think he was jealous of our closeness….so, inevitably we drifted apart. Then after a few years it was obvious that things between them were becoming strained. They were desperate to have children and, although Alexus fell pregnant a number of times, none of the pregnancies stuck and with each loss their relationship crumbled that bit more. Ironically, when Alexus did manage to fall pregnant once more and make it safely past her first term Marcus died when he was thrown from his horse."

Caroline gasped audibly at the thought of such a tragic end.

"Alexus was inconsolable for several weeks at losing her husband and the thought of bringing up a child alone. It broke my heart to see her so pitifully sad so I stayed and took care of her. Slowly but surely we fell in love."

Kate found Caroline's hand and held it tightly, anchoring herself firmly in the present as she delved into the past in order to continue her story.

"Several months later I helped Alexus give birth to a sweet baby girl who we named 'Olivia'…..for almost four years Alexus and I raised her together….it was as though she was my own daughter…my own flesh and blood… but then I received a resounding reminder that she was not."

"What happened?" Caroline interjected, "Did you fall out of love?"

"For the most part, our relationship was good…very good…we had the usual ups and downs of couples but nothing too awful until….until Dianthe arrived in Delos. The woman took an immediate shine to Alexus and, in a very short time, managed to insinuate herself into our lives at every possible opportunity….and then one day I came home unexpectedly to find them together in what can only be described as a very compromising situation….it was quite clear what was happening."

Caroline gave a horrified 'Oh no!' at the thought of such a betrayal.

"Alexus and I argued and that is when Dianthe drew her sword and threatened me with it. Before I knew it we were caught up in the throes of a fight, parrying backwards and forwards with our swords …..it sounds all rather gallant but I can remember thinking at the time that it was quite ridiculous, however, Dianthe was intent on causing me some real harm if at all possible, if not killing me. She managed to disarm me and my sword flung out of my hand and slid onto the wooden table. As she went to pick it up I nailed her hand to the timber with my knife….that's the scar you see on her left hand. While she was immobilised I turned and walked out….I only went back there one more time and that was to say good-bye to Olivia…I had to leave… I couldn't stay there…I would never have been able to fully trust Alexus again."

The thought of Olivia broke down the last of Kate's resilience and large, wet tears made their way down her cheeks.

Feeling the woman's sorrow as her own, Caroline brushed away the falling tears with the back of her hand and placed light kisses in their path.

In an effort to finish the story, Kate took some time to compose herself once again and drew Caroline's eyes to her own.

"I thought I'd put all this behind me, hidden it deep in the recesses of my mind, but when we were in Delos and I was out looking for clues about Lawrence I came across Alexus….we talked briefly…"

A concerned frown appeared on Caroline's face.

"You needn't worry," Kate reassured her. "There's nothing there between us anymore…it's in the past…but seeing her brought back all my feelings for Olivia…I loved being a mother, Caroline, and I would like to try to be one once again and I would like to do it with you …I don't want to have to choose between you and having a baby but I understand if you don't want to go there….."

There was that desperate look in those pleading eyes again. Caroline turned her face away from them for a moment as she feigned looking out at the picturesque landscape so as to capture her thoughts. Kate waited anxiously for her to speak.

"When I went to see Lawrence this morning it wasn't just to say good-bye…I went to tell him about you and me."

"You told him about us?" Kate repeated, her voice full of undisguised surprise.

Caroline nodded. "God it felt good."

"How did he take it?"

"He was fine….It didn't seem to come as a total shock to him at all for some reason."

"Well, you are quite butch," Kate teased feeling much more light-hearted. She received a stinging slap on the thigh for her efforts.

As the moment quietened Caroline added with a more serious tone, "I also told him that we…you and me…might think about having a baby."

On hearing the word 'we' Kate's heart soared and her face lit up with a beaming smile. Caroline couldn't help but smile too at her partner's palpable happiness.

"It's not what I'd planned on doing next…babies…but I'd hadn't planned on falling in love with a woman either. Having a baby obviously means a lot to you….who am I to say 'no'….it's your life, your body…..and, if you'll have me, I'd really like to be a part of that life."

Unable to hold back her joy any longer, Kate held Caroline's lovely face in her hands and brought their lips together once more in a deep, blissful kiss .

As their mouths drew apart and the kiss ended Caroline queried, "Do you have someone….a man…in mind to be the father?"

"Yes….I think so…" Kate answered.

"What's he like?"

"He's nice…he's good…he's a really good person. I haven't mentioned it to him yet, of course, so he might not agree to any of this….but I think he would."

"Do I know him? Who is it?"

"Lyceus."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lyceus?" Caroline repeated thinking that her ears were deceiving her but one look at the expression on Kate's face told her that she hadn't misheard.

Caroline burst into a bluster of surprised laughter. Surely it was a joke?

"I'm serious, Caroline," Kate stated earnestly.

Noticing then that Kate didn't appear to be sharing her mirth, a bewildered Caroline peered into the solemn face before her. Pleading, brown eyes looked back at her with an intensity that willed her to understand.

Caroline shook her head in doubt and disbelief.

"You don't like Lyceus! How can you possibly consider having …..you know…. sex….with him if you don't even like him?"

"He's alright….I don't dislike him," Kate tried to explain to the incredulous Caroline. "I'll admit that he can be irritating on occasion but only in the way that one of those 'light-on-brains but loyal dogs that want you to keep tossing the stick for them' tend to be….they put the stick in front of you and slobber long laces of drool onto your boot and pant their hot, fetid breath in your face until you throw the stick for them again but then they're as happy a beetle in a pile of dung…..Lyceus tries too hard to please at times but he is good-hearted even if he is a little annoying at times….and he doesn't have two heads."

Even to Kate's own ears it sounded as though she was quite possibly trying to convince herself as much as Caroline of Lyceus' suitability.

"A little annoying!" Caroline retorted, "I've seen you pick him up off the ground and hurl him across a room!"

"I may have over-reacted slightly," Kate conceded by way of an excuse, "but he was very drunk and he was trying to touch you. I thought that in his inebriated state he might hurt you."

Caroline didn't looked convinced by half.

"…And there is the possibility that at the time I may have been endeavouring to impress you," Kate added coyly.

Her admission brought a smile back to Caroline's face. Caroline reached for Kate's hand, entwined their fingers and lifted them to her mouth where she placed a tender kiss on each dark knuckle. The warmth of her lips sent a spontaneous shiver of pleasure shimmying through Kate's entire body, a sensation that seemed too good to waste. With her free hand Kate drew Caroline's face to her own and their mouths melted together to become all lips, tongue and racing hearts.

While they kissed Kate felt a subtle hand slide along the length of her thigh. As it reached towards her hip she parted her legs and opened herself to the intimate touch of Caroline's fingers which thumbed aside her undergarment and slipped into her increasing wetness…stroking…circling…Kate's hips matching the quickening motion of her touch until finally Caroline felt that inevitable, forceful shudder against her hand and captured Kate's cry in her mouth. As the intensity gradually subsided Kate created a delicate path of appreciative kisses along the fine skin of Caroline's neck.

As an afterthought Caroline looked to see if there was anyone about who may have spied them but, fortunately, they were still alone and everything around them remained strangely undisturbed. It seemed to Caroline that her feelings for Kate were so profound that after such times there should be some physical remnant to their affections but it was all as if they'd simply sat there on the rock and talked.

"We should probably head back," Caroline suggested when words were finally spoken, "those clouds are going to pour rain on us if we hang about for too much longer."

Kate peered up at the sky and noted the bulging, grey clouds that were releasing their load off in the distance and were inexorably rolling towards them. She stood tentatively, testing the steadiness of her legs and then, when she was certain her equilibrium had been restored, she took Caroline's hand in her own as they headed back to where the horses had been tied. Together they rode back towards Andros at a steady gallop.

oooOooo

Once the horses had been put in the stables, fed and watered, the two women made their way back along the dusty road to the inn. Caroline strode silently beside Kate, her mind swamped with the implications of the drastic and rather sudden turn her life had recently taken and her heart was a tangled knot of emotions as she grappled with the thought of the woman she loved having sex with somebody else for the want of a baby.

"A drachma for your thoughts," Kate offered as she noticed Caroline's preoccupation.

Caroline looked up as she realised that Kate had spoken to her.

"Pardon?"

"You're leagues away. What are you thinking about exactly?"

"Where do I start?" Caroline asked herself as a thousand thoughts and questions buzzed through her head like pestering insects that she was unable to swat with answers. "So what's the plan…the baby plan?" she finally inquired although she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear it.

"I thought that if we had an early night we could be up just after sunrise and ride to Delos….we should make it to Gillian's by the late afternoon," Kate expounded, the plan quite clear in her mind.

"What? Tomorrow? That soon?" Caroline interjected surprised at the speed with which life's twists and turns were presenting themselves.

"Caroline, I'm not getting any younger….I don't have time to beat around the bush with this."

"Yes, I know but…."

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter is that you're going to get pregnant ….possibly with Lyceus…. which is fine in so far as you can't get pregnant with me…but beyond that it's less fine. There are things I haven't ….processed yet….I assume I don't have to spell them out."

"We'll just go and discuss it with Lyceus….talk to him and possibly Gillian…ask him….we don't have to have…. do it… straight away," Kate explained as she attempted to quell Caroline's doubts, "besides, he might say 'no'….although I think he'll probably be fine with it."

"Fine with it? He'll be there so fast that it will all be over and done with before you even have time to undress…which I suppose can only be a good thing," Caroline scoffed, "but what about Gillian? How is she likely to take all of this?"

"Since her husband died the woman has had more men than I've had Greek salads," Kate answered with a note of disapproval, "but when she takes a fancy to one of them she's like most women, she's not keen on the idea of sharing…..I once saw her try to remove another woman's eye with her bare hands because she claimed the woman was looking a little too fondly at her husband so she could be a possible fly in the ointment."

"What will you do if Gillian and Lyceus are still together and Gillian refuses to hand over the 'goods' so to speak?"

"Let's cross that bridge if and when we come to it, shall we," Kate replied as she silently hoped that the fact that she had once saved Gillian's life would be something that the woman would be more than happy to repay with this one favour.

The slate-grey clouds that they had seen off in the distance had now gathered overhead and the first few, scattered drops of rain had begun to fall just as the Dorian Inn came into their sights so they put their heads down and quickened their pace. The drops rapidly became larger and more frequent. It was as the two women dashed through the doorway of the inn that the light shower became a constant, heavy downpour.

Thankful that they had made it to shelter before being completely drenched, Kate and Caroline shook off the few droplets of water that had settled on their skin and went to the bar where they each ordered a meal and an accompanying drink.

At the table they were content to eat their food without further conversation, letting the persistent sound of the rain pummeling down outside and the noisy chatter of the handful of remaining patrons on the inside fill the void. Then, as was Kate's plan, they retired to their room to sleep in readiness for an early start the following morning.

oooOooo

As they lay on their mattress, their limbs loosely tousled together, Caroline sensed the steady rise and fall of Kate's chest as the woman slept soundly beside her. However, Caroline herself lay there wide-eyed listening to the constant clattering of the rain on the clay tiles of the roof above as her mind, too occupied for sleep, attempted to unclutter her dishevelled thoughts. Did she really want to be a mother again at this stage of her life? She was unsure. Was she so against the idea that she could give up the woman she loved? She didn't think so…No. Was Kate really going to do it with Lyceus? It was a question which Caroline answered with an almost audible groan. How did she feel about Kate having sex with another person….especially when that person was Lyceus? Her head, which tried to establish reason, said that it was simply sex for the sake of falling pregnant and was nothing personal but it vied with her heart which constricted tightly and painfully as though bound in her chest by thorns at the thought of sharing the intimacies and secrets of her lover's body with another. Around and around in her head the questions whirled like carrion over a dying beast. They wouldn't let her rest.

Finally Caroline gave up on the idea of sleep as she slipped out of the bed being careful not to disturb Kate and dressed noiselessly.

"Perhaps a small drink or two will relax me," she thought to herself as she made her way back down the stairs.

She joined the three remaining patrons at the bar and ordered a goblet of wine.

oooOooo

The rain that had been bucketing down relentlessly since the late afternoon began to ease and the change in its rhythm caused Kate to stir slightly from her deep sleep and then to reposition herself and as she did so her searching hand reached out for Caroline only to find that she was no longer there.

Kate woke up more fully and in a drowsy whisper called out, "Caroline….Caroline."

When there was no reply, she rose out of the bed, lit a candle and looked around the room. She noticed that Caroline's clothes were gone. Mystified by the woman's disappearance, Kate dressed hurriedly and headed downstairs, all the while trying not to get too alarmed as she was almost certain that there would be a simple explanation.

Even before Kate made it to the last step the sound of shrill laughter, obviously female, met her ears. Could that be Caroline?

On reaching the room at the bottom of the steps she could see that it was indeed Caroline…a very rosy-cheeked, merry Caroline…who stood at the bar with a drink in her hand and her head thrown back laughing as she revelled in the comradery of the three men who were with her. A quick glance was all Kate needed to realise they were all quite intoxicated.

Kate sidled up quietly beside Caroline, indicated to the bar tender that she would like some water and then, keeping her voice low and calm, asked, "What are you doing?"

Making a discernible effort to appear sober, Caroline replied, "I'm having a drink with my friends."

She indicated with a broad sweep of her arm her three companions and began to introduce them.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet…."

She stopped and deliberated for a moment unsure as to whether she actually knew their names, then continued undeterred.

"I'd like you to meet…Thingy….Whatsit….and that lad on the end is….Little Doodah….Everyone, this is Kate….the absolute love of my life."

The three men chorused their effusive greetings.

Although she was finding it increasingly difficult, Kate managed to maintain her more serious façade.

"Caroline, I think you should sit down and we can talk," Kate suggested as she guided her towards a table.

"Sure," Caroline replied, "let's talk about SEX!"

"Alright….we can do that….but is there any chance we can do it a little more quietly so that possibly the whole town doesn't hear?"

Caroline lowered her voice to a breathy whisper.

"Let's talk about you….. having sex….. with Lyceus."

Not wanting to go along that line of questioning again Kate quickly diverted the conversation by asking, "Caroline, what are you doing here getting so drunk?"

"I'm processing…" she replied somewhat indignantly and straightening herself up.

"Processing?"

"Yes…the woman I adore is planning to have sex with someone other than me….a man, in fact…in order to get pregnant. My mind and my emotions are one big chariot wreck about it all and I couldn't sleep so I came down for a drink or two in the hope that it would help me relax…..so yes, this is me processing."

"And how's that working for you?" Kate asked with a touch of facetiousness and just the hint of a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Well enough," Caroline quipped back smartly but almost immediately the bravado began to fade and the rather belligerent Caroline transformed into a watery-eyed Caroline as large, wet tears spilled down her cheeks.

Kate wiped them away with the gentle brush of her thumb.

"How can I help?" a concerned Kate asked tenderly as she felt the tug of the teary, blue eyes that peered into her face.

Caroline thought for a moment and then answered, "Can you promise me that you won't let Lyceus kiss you?"

"I don't see that he needs to kiss me," Kate replied, "so sure…no kissing."

"And he can't touch your breasts…."

Kate shuddered involuntarily at the thought. This wasn't going to be easy but it would be worth it in the end if she did become pregnant she told herself.

"Umm…okay….I think I can promise that," Kate conceded, happy to comply but unsure how possible it would be to enforce.

"As a matter of fact, is there any way he can do it without actually touching you at all?"

Touched and amused by Caroline's possessiveness, Kate replied, "Caroline, it's only sex…..think of it as a simple medical procedure I need to undergo to get pregnant, if that helps."

Suddenly Caroline gripped her stomach and stood up from the table.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked instantly, horrified to think that her analogy had caused such an adverse reaction.

"I feel a bit queasy…." Caroline struggled to explain as she attempted to contain the churning in her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Caroline's hand flew to cover her mouth and she dashed towards the door as another wave of nausea hit her.

Kate followed closely behind to find Caroline outside in the easing rain propping herself up with one hand against the trunk of the stunted tree that grew beside the inn while her other hand still clutched her heaving stomach that was now emptying itself of all its contents.

Despite the unpleasantness of Caroline's voluminous retching which made it difficult for her to keep her own stomach settled, a benevolent Kate stood beside the bent figure holding back the blonde hair and rubbing a soothing hand across her shoulders and back as is the required etiquette of partners in such a situation.

Eventually the tidal wave subsided and Kate was able to help a tired, wretched Caroline back to their room where she poured some water into a bowl and wiped the fine sheen of perspiration from Caroline's pallid face, the coolness of the cloth helping to revive her. Kate then undressed her and guided her towards the bed. Before Kate had finished undressing herself Caroline was sound asleep and remained that way well into the morning.

oooOooo

Despite a day's delay while Caroline fully recovered from her late night venture, a still-enthused Kate had their horses and supplies ready to go not long after dawn as she was eager for them to be on their way. Caroline, although co-operative, was less keen but nonetheless she took the reins, mounted her horse, and together they trotted out of Andros and headed in the direction of Delos. Once they reached the open fields they increased the pace to a steady canter.

The rain of the last two days had finally relented but the air was still laden with moisture and for most of the morning the two women had ridden through a damp fog that draped the landscape and tinged the surrounding countryside and its features a ghostly grey. Copses of bushes and trees floated into view, ethereal and shadowy, and then were spirited away as the riders left them behind. The sun was pale and moon-like as its rays struggled to penetrate the eerie, misty world.

At the peak of yet another hill Kate and Caroline paused to get their bearings in the difficult conditions. To their surprise they saw at the bottom of the hill a large group of people trudging through the mist towards them, each one seemed grim-faced and heavy-hearted. Kate estimated that they numbered at least one hundred. The solemn procession was made up of people of all ages from the elderly to young babes in arms. There were families with toddlers in tow, others were herding a few straggling sheep and the occasional goat along with them and some of the children had chickens tucked firmly under their arms. It was as though an entire village was on the move.

"That's unusual," Caroline observed, "I wonder what's happening?"

"Let's go and find out," Kate suggested as she nudged her horse's flanks with her heels and directed it down the hill. Caroline followed.

On seeing the two riders descending towards them from out of the fog, the dispirited group drew to a halt equally curious as to why two women would be riding alone hours away from any township.

As they neared, Kate and Caroline dismounted and covered the remaining distance on foot. A brawny, bearded man at the front of the group who appeared to be their leader stepped forward defensively as the women approached.

With what she hoped was a friendly, non-threatening smile Kate asked the man, "Where are you headed? Are you alright?"

He looked at Kate with a cautionary eye and replied, "Who wants to know?"

Realising his reluctance, Kate instead introduced herself and Caroline.

At the sound of Kate's name a penny of recognition dropped and his manner instantly became more welcoming. He too introduced himself. His name was Phillipon. He then proceeded to explain to Kate the full extent of his woes and those of the people with him.

The previous evening a badly wounded man from a neighbouring township had ridden into their midst to warn them that his village had been attacked and many of their men killed. Much of their food and valuables had been pilfered and many of their women, their wives and daughters, captured and stolen away. Before departing the marauders had set the entire village alight leaving only a few battered survivors and little else behind. This man had miraculously managed to escape on horseback and had come to warn them of the impending danger. Despite their best efforts, the good Samaritan's wounds had proved fatal.

Kate and Caroline listened intently to Phillipon's words and their reaction was one of both alarm and disgust. Phillipon then told of the decision to abandon their village for now and to take refuge in the hills until the danger had passed. They knew that their village would probably be plundered and destroyed but at least no lives would be lost and their women and children would remain safe. They could always go back and rebuild.

"Who is this callous bastard?" Kate asked, "Does he have a name?"

"Thera," Phillipon replied with a shiver of dread.

A dangerous, stony glint shone in Kate's eye. She knew their opponent only too well.

"You can't let this Thera destroy your village and your livelihood," Kate declared with conviction. "I could help. How many men has he got in his grubby, little troupe?"

"No more than twenty but every one of them is a nasty, malicious killer."

"But they're not real bright…they're followers...there's barely two brain cells to rub together between the lot of them," Kate explained as the seed of a plan began to grow, "we can outwit them. I know Thera. His men are thugs….cowards essentially….who band together to find strength in numbers. We can defeat them."

Phillipon looked at Kate doubtfully while Caroline stood beside her in shocked silence. Where was Kate leading her now and, while it might delay the unpalatable meeting with Lyceus, was it preferable?

"Would your people be willing to defend their village if I said I had an idea and would help them?" Kate suggested indicating towards the sullen faces of the group gathered behind them.

"I'm certain that they would if they knew you would be there standing with us, Kate…..your reputation precedes you," Phillipon replied with some renewed enthusiasm, "It pains us greatly to have to leave our village behind undefended to be pillaged by the likes of Thera without any resistance but we could see no alternative. What do you want us to do?"

"Send the elderly and the children as well as the pregnant women, the sick and the infirmed on into the hills to find shelter," Kate instructed with an air of authority, "and all those who are willing to fight can head back to the village. How far away is it?"

"For the fittest of us it's only a walk of about two hours away."

Kate then directed Phillipon to gather the willing and able-bodied men and women amongst them and send them back to the village. The others were to head towards the hills where they could find refuge and wait for a signal that it was safe to return.

Seeing Caroline leading her horse to join the group going back to the village, Kate grasped her by the wrist and said, "I think it might be best if you go with those sheltering in the hills."

The blonde woman squared her shoulders, set her jaw and nailed Kate with a piercing, blue-eyed stare.

"How likely's that," she responded, the determination in her voice a clear indication that she had no intention of being anywhere other than with Kate and in the thick of things. She then shook her wrist free and continued on.

Kate shook her head in frustration at Caroline's stubbornness but also with a degree of admiration for the woman's fortitude as she watched her march back to join their motley band of fifty or so villagers who were now following Phillipon back to their homes.

Taking the reins of her own horse, Kate caught up and walked beside her.

"What is your plan?" Caroline asked as they strode along.

"I'm not exactly sure yet," Kate replied in a hushed but unconcerned voice.

Caroline stopped in her tracks and grabbed Kate's arm forcing her to do the same.

"What do you mean 'you're not sure yet'?" Caroline exclaimed in disbelief, "Phillipon and these people think you know what you're doing…I thought you knew what you were doing and now you're telling me you don't have a plan!"

"Relax, Caroline…..I will have a plan by the time we get there."

oooOooo

On entering the abandoned village that was semi-enclosed by a wall of tall, timber poles that were hammered in a criss-crossed fashion into the ground and strapped together with coarse rope, Kate immediately began sizing up her surroundings looking for vantage points, possible places of ambush and the potential for a surprise attack.

In the centre was a large, area paved with flat stones which would usually be a bustling market place but now lay vacant except for a few, wandering stray animals that had been left to fend for themselves. Surrounding this market square were several double-storey buildings made of clay bricks and roofed with clay tiles. The windows of these buildings overlooked the square.

Kate marched around, her mind planning and strategizing at a rapid pace. She then began to bark out orders.

"Phillipon, send off some riders to be on lookout for anyone heading this way. They're to get back to us at the first sign of anything suspicious."

She then asked Caroline, "Do you still have any of that powder you used to start the fire when we were on our way to Delos?"

"Plenty….I never travel without it," Caroline replied and then, before being asked, she went off to fetch it.

Again Kate turned to Phillipon.

"Everyone needs to find a weapon of some description and then assemble here as soon as possible. This square is the perfect place if we need to fight it out. It's confined and we can control the action but we need some 'bait' to draw Thera and his men into this area….into our ambush."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Phillipon asked dubiously.

Kate hesitated for a brief moment and then answered, "Yes….Me."

"You? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I know for a fact that the sight of me in the square will attract Thera and his men like flies to a rotting carcass ….but you're not to breathe a word of this part of the plan to Caroline."

oooOooo

While the afternoon light lasted Kate had everyone busily putting the pieces of her plan in place as she was certain that their unwanted guests would arrive under the cloak of darkness.

Once the sun had set there was nothing to do but wait.

Inside one of the buildings that overlooked the square Kate sat with Caroline and several other villagers and waited. By all measures Kate seemed outwardly calm. It was only the busy, meticulous honing of her sword that gave a clue to the nervous energy that was pent up inside. In her head she went over and over her plan and prepared mentally for any possible eventuality.

"Caroline, did you put that powder where I said to?" she asked again.

Caroline nodded again.

"And did you attach those fuses?"

"Everything is done just as you asked," Caroline reassured her.

An anxious Caroline then rose from her seat and stood before Kate. She cupped the beautiful, dark face in her hands and gently lifted it upwards until their eyes met.

"Kate, promise me you will be careful out there," she begged.

"I will….of course I will."

"And promise me that you won't do anything reckless or heroic."

Kate hesitated and dropped her eyes from Caroline's gaze.

"I…"

Before Kate was forced to possibly lie to Caroline one of the men who had been on lookout suddenly barged through the door, breathless and in a highly agitated state.

"They're on their way….I saw them…..there's about twenty of them….big buggers…..they'll be here soon…very soon!"

Kate immediately sent a runner to spread the word to the others hiding in various buildings.

She then turned to Caroline and said firmly, leaving no room for argument, "I have to go. Stay safe. You know what you have to do." Then she added more softly, "I love you."

Caroline gave her a fretful, nervous smile. Before she could reply Kate had disappeared out of the door.

oooOooo

In the stillness of the night it was easy for Kate to pick up the sounds of Thera and his men approaching on horseback especially as, sensing that the village was quite deserted, they had thrown caution aside.

Just before they entered Kate took up her position in the centre of the square, her sword held at the ready in one hand and a lighted torch flickering in the other. She stood a solitary, shadowy figure in the otherwise dark surrounds.

From the window of the building in which she hid Caroline looked out into the square, attracted by the sudden glow of light in what had been darkness and to her instant alarm she saw Kate standing there alone like a lamb being presented to the hungry wolves.

"What happened to not being reckless….not being a hero?" she hissed in her frustration.

She desperately wanted to dash out there and shake the woman and tell her not to be so foolhardy.

"How can you have a baby….be a mother…when you've been cut into a million tiny pieces?" she wanted to say to her but instead all she could do for now was hope that Kate knew what she was doing.

The moment Thera and his men entered the confines their attention was attracted like insects to the glow of the flame. They suddenly realised that they were not alone and approached more warily but no less confidently.

Kate spoke first.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in….and I thought I'd trained it to leave nasty rodents outside."

Thera's tall, muscular frame was rather intimidating as he dismounted and stood by his horse. Kate could feel a fine layer of perspiration forming on her forehead. Her palms grew sweaty and her pulse was quickening but she held her nerve. She could clearly see the half-smile, half-snarl that spread across Thera's chiselled face as he recognised her. He took a few more paces closer.

"I'm guessing you're not alone here, Katherine," Thera said, ignoring her jibes.

"Oh but I am alone….it's just me and you and your rabble of murderous, odious….what shall we call them? 'Men' doesn't seem right somehow….how about 'cretons'?"

"In that case, we have you slightly outnumbered. Do you want to give up now or shall we go through the formality of a fight?"

"Let's fight….for old time's sake," Kate replied.

She then dipped the flame of the torch casually towards the ground touching the tips of the many fuses that lay in preparedness at her feet.

For a moment there was an ominous silence and then, without warning, a volley of loud explosions peppered the air and filled it with a thin, grey, choking smoke. The horses, frightened out of their wits, reared up on their hind legs and pawed the air, tossing their riders unceremoniously onto the hard, skull-splitting surface of the paved ground. A second volley sent the horses fleeing and Thera's confused men ducking for cover.

Making the most of the chaos, Kate signalled to the villagers to attack. They poured from the surrounding buildings, like termites from a nest, wielding their rather unconventional weapons enthusiastically. Each one knew that they had to take advantage of Thera's men being disorientated and distracted so they went at it with a feisty fervour.

In the melee that ensued Caroline ducked and weaved her way around the outer edge of the action as she attempted to stay unseen while she searched for Kate who had disappeared from her sight during the skirmish. She dodged around bodies lying on the ground, their chests punctured with the unmistakable pattern of a pitchfork. She flinched at the sight of enormous, gaping gashes that had been inflicted by axes or swords. Several others had had their skulls cracked by heavy blows from some weighty, club-like object. Most of these, Caroline noticed with a grim sort of relief, were Thera's men.

Caroline decided she needed to find a weapon and quickly. She moved around the fracas hoping to pick up a discarded sword or knife….anything with which to defend herself. As she stalled behind a large, wooden barrel her eye caught the sight of a leather whip hanging from the saddlebag on one of the horses, which like her, was keeping out of the way of the conflict. She approached the horse carefully so as not to frighten it and retrieved the whip. She gave it a practice swing to get the feel and decided it would do the job.

Feeling only slightly more confident now that she was armed, Caroline continued her search for Kate. The sight, when she found her, was not a reassuring one. Thera and Kate were pitted against one another, slashing and stabbing tenaciously with their swords, each one attempting to dominate the other and get in that final, lethal lunge.

Caroline moved closer. There was nothing she could do but watch as Kate, in turn, skilfully fended off Thera's blade and then attacked with her own. Suddenly, to Caroline's shock, she saw Kate's sword dislodged from her hand by an unexpected and powerful blow from Thera. With a triumphant glint in his eye he raised his own sword to execute the final blow but before he could deliver it there was an ear-splitting crack and his weapon was whipped from his hands and dropped at Caroline's feet.

"Give me my sword!" he demanded almost petulantly.

"No….you can whistle," Caroline replied as she tossed the sword to a wide-eyed Kate.

An angry Thera threatened Kate with his bare hands but, with another echoing crack, Caroline had coiled his ankles with the tail of the whip and pulled his feet from under him. He landed with a heavy thud on the stone pavers. Kate quickly bound and immobilised him before he could regain consciousness.

Seeing their leader defeated, the remainder of Thera's men rapidly lost heart for the cause and soon fled like rats from a sinking ship.

"You're very handy with that whip," Kate commented as the two women surveyed the clean-up that was happening where the bodies of the dead were removed and the injured assisted.

"My father showed me how to use a whip and taught me some tricks when I was quite young…..and then there are some tricks I taught myself," Caroline added with a suggestive glint in her eye.

"You'll have to show me those tricks one day."

"With pleasure."

Caroline accompanied Kate as she oversaw the recovery. They checked on the injured and consoled the few who had lost a loved one.

As they did the rounds, looking in on each of the surrounding buildings to make sure no one was hiding, they unexpectedly heard a soft whimpering coming from the rear of a seemingly empty room. They entered and followed the sound to its source. Both women looked at each other, astounded by what they saw. An infant, only a few weeks old, lay wrapped in a blanket in a makeshift cradle. Kate swiftly but carefully lifted it into her arms and comforted it.

"Who would leave a baby here on its own?" Caroline queried.

"I don't know. Maybe it's been abandoned or perhaps something has happened to its….." Kate stopped and took a peek. "her parents. We can't just leave her here."

"Of course not," Caroline agreed, "but if she's been abandoned or orphaned then maybe….maybe we could take care of her….. and then you wouldn't have to….you know….with Lyceus."


	8. Chapter 8

"My baby! ...My baby!"

In unison, Kate and Caroline turned in the direction of the cries to see a young, distraught woman dashing across the room, her arms outstretched towards the infant Kate was still cradling. On reaching her, the woman instantly grasped the blanketed bundle from Kate's arms and held the baby close to her bosom, rocking her gently and soothing her with reassuring, motherly whispers. Disappointment flashed plainly across the faces of both Caroline and Kate.

"Are you the mother?" Kate asked with one last desperate hope.

"Yes, of course, I'm the mother," the woman replied distractedly, more concerned with the well-being of her young daughter than answering inane questions.

Still not entirely sure someone who would leave a baby alone should be in charge of its welfare, Caroline asked brusquely, "Why did you leave her in this house unattended? Anything could have happened to her."

Acutely aware of the accusation in Caroline's question, the young mother finally gave them her full attention.

"My husband wanted to come back to defend our town and our home. I refused to go into the hills and leave him alone so I returned to the town too, with our daughter. While the fighting was going on I sought shelter in this empty house. When I thought the worst of it was over I ventured out to have a look….to make sure it was safe… but I didn't want to take my baby with me perchance the strife was still waging so I left her hidden in here….I had every intention of returning to her."

As the woman gave her explanation Kate and Caroline's concerns towards her eased.

"But my husband was injured in the fighting," she continued, "so I stayed to tend to his wounds…I was away longer than was my intention….longer than I had meant to be…."

Kate could see that the woman was becoming distressed, feeling guilty that she had put her child in harm's way, and was close to tears.

Convinced that the baby had not been abandoned and was not suffering from neglect, Caroline spoke to the young mother more kindly.

"She's a beautiful baby."

For the first time, the woman looked directly at Caroline and smiled proudly.

The infant clasped Kate's finger tightly as Kate affectionately stroked the back of the tiny hand with her thumb and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I think little Nelly needs a nappy change," Kate suggested as she sniffed the air, "we'll go and leave you to it."

Kate took Caroline's hand and led her briskly from the house, aware that every moment in the child's presence plucked mercilessly on her maternal heart strings.

"What now?" Caroline asked as they wandered back towards the market square in the centre of the village.

Thoughtful for a moment, Kate replied, "I guess it's back to Plan A."

"Lyceus?"

"Lyceus."

Kate and Caroline camped out in one of the vacant houses for the remainder of the night. As they lay in the darkness, tucked together on the unfamiliar and uncomfortable bedding waiting for sleep to find them, curiosity got the better of Caroline who has having difficulty winding down from the night's excitement.

"What do you think will happen to him….Thera?"

Kate rolled over to face her lovely partner.

"I'm not sure…Phillipon and the rest of the town will take care of that, no doubt….perhaps a good tarring and feathering…or worse…maybe a lot worse…However, I'm confident that they will convince him of the error of his ways."

"How do you know Thera?" Caroline then asked, "Did you sleep with his wife too?"

Kate felt the barbs behind the question.

"No….his sister."

Caroline went quiet and her heart sunk with disappointment. She could never quite understand how people could be so casual about relationships…about sex. Then she heard and felt Kate's light laughter in the darkness.

"No…really…How do you know him?" Caroline tried again.

"Thera grew up in Delos too…he was the town bully….very charming but also very brutal…the type of child who liked to hurt small animals. As he grew older, he graduated from pulling girls' plaits to murdering their husbands and destroying their livelihoods….a nasty piece of work."

"But how does that involve you directly?" Caroline persisted.

"It's a long, convoluted story, Caroline, and one which I'm happy to tell you but not tonight….now get some sleep….we have a long ride tomorrow."

With those final words, Kate placed a gentle, good-night kiss on Caroline's lips before turning over, closing her eyes and reaching for Caroline's arm which she wrapped comfortingly around her waist.

After several hours spent sleeping on the thin, lumpy mattress, Kate and Caroline didn't linger once they awoke the next morning. They rose, attempted to stretch the various kinks out of their bodies, dressed and prepared to leave for Delos.

As they led their horses from the stables and through the town's centre, they were greeted by all and sundry with effusive words of thanks and appreciation. At the town's gates they were met by Phillipon who, once more, expressed his own personal gratitude as well as that of the people of the town and as a parting gesture and show of their appreciation, he presented each woman with a gift….They each received a beautifully-crafted whip. Kate and Caroline accepted both the gratitude and the gifts gracefully, admiring the fine workmanship and attention to detail that had gone into each whip.

"Thank you, Phillipon," Caroline responded courteously as she gave the whip a test crack, splitting the air with its sound.

"Mmmm….a whip each…that could be very useful….and fun," Kate commented, giving Caroline a suggestive wink which immediately made the blonde woman's cheeks blush a bright crimson. Sometimes it was as though Kate read her thoughts.

Giving Phillipon a final handshake, the two women mounted their horses and trotted out through the gates, along the well-worn road that would take them in the direction of Delos. Off in the distance they could see a small scrum of people heading towards the village. It was the remainder of the townspeople returning from their overnight refuge in the hills. A messenger had been sent earlier to tell them that all was now safe.

oooOooo

The sun shone, bright and bold, above them in the clear, azure sky as Kate and Caroline approached the town of Delos and specifically, Gillian's farm. As they rode closer they spotted Gillian out in the fields repairing a small, damaged section of stone wall. The two women trotted their horses up to where she was labouring.

Absorbed in her task and with her back to the two riders as she strained to pick up the next heavy, flat stone, Gillian remained unaware of their presence until Kate finally spoke.

"There's something about you bent over in a field that makes me almost unable to contain myself," Kate remarked with a cheeky laugh as she dismounted her horse and strode closer to her friend.

Disregarding the distraction for the moment, Gillian concentrated on the weighty stone which she had now managed to lift. She carried it over to the wall, dropped it in its place and squared it into its exact position. Then, still breathing a little heavily with the strain, she looked up at Kate and with an equally cheeky tone replied, "Bugger off!"

Both women broke into friendly laughter and gave each other a rousing, affectionate hug as a confused Caroline watched on, not quite sharing the joke.

'Would you like a hand fixing the wall?" Kate offered generously.

"No….bugger it….Raff can work on it later," Gillian answered as she dusted the grit from her work-calloused hands and stepped through the space in the wall to join her visitors.

"Would you mind, Gillian, if Caroline and I spent a few more nights in your barn?"

"No….sure…go right ahead. What's happening? I don't see you for years and now I can't get rid of you it seems," Gillian teased.

Caroline and Kate gave each other a quick, secretive glance.

Gillian then asked, "Did you find the lad you went looking for?"

Together, the three women sauntered back along the path of flattened grass, horses in tow, towards Gillian's house. As they walked, Kate, with some assistance from Caroline, took the opportunity to fill Gillian in on all their various exploits since their previous visit.

On nearing the house, Kate and Caroline detoured to the stables where they unpacked some of their necessities before discharging the horses into Raff's care and making their way to the barn.

"When are you going to talk to Gillian about the….um… 'baby plan'?" Caroline inquired as she unfurled her bed roll and flopped it down on a thick layer of straw.

"I'm not sure….first of all I need to find out whether or not they're still together… Knowing Gillian, it's quite possible she's already become bored with Lyceus and moved on, in which case, I won't even have to mention the 'baby plan' to her at all….it will just be a matter of talking to Lyceus."

Caroline shrugged off an involuntary cringe.

"But if they are together, what are you going to say to her?... 'Oh excuse me, Gillian, I'd really like to have a baby and I was wondering if I could borrow your boyfriend so I can shag him senseless'…" Caroline mimicked facetiously.

"Quite possibly….yes…something like that would work," Kate retorted with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes in frustration. The woman never considered matters seriously enough for Caroline's liking.

Before Caroline could ask any more questions on the topic and by way of distraction, Kate reached out for the woman's wrist and pulled her into what became a deep, loving kiss which left Caroline's heart floating like a balloon in her chest and with a decidedly warming centre. However, on cue, as someone always managed to appear when they wanted to have a private moment it seemed, a cheery Lyceus barged into the barn, quickly deflating Kate's hopes that perhaps he and Gillian had gone their separate ways.

"Ah…Gillian said you two had returned," Lyceus stated happily, his chirpiness almost immediately grating on both women. "I'll put some extra straw down for you if you like….Any luck locating your son…Lawrence?"

"Hello Lyceus. Yes, we found him alive and well in Andros but he has now moved on to Athens," Caroline replied, keeping her manner amicable although, the unexpected mention of her younger son put an emotional falter in her voice. "Thank you for asking."

"Hello Lyceus," Kate said, also wanting to maintain an affable air. "How are you? How's the farming thing working out for you?... Has Gillian shown you how to shear the sheep yet?….I'm assuming you and Gillian are still….together."

"Yes…yes, we are," he replied brightly.

Kate tried desperately to hide her dismay.

"And I'm quite fond of working on the farm," Lyceus continued, "but I'm not allowed to shear the sheep….the first time I tried it was a bit of a disaster….although I think Gillian was exaggerating when she called it a 'blood bath'….I'm sure I'd improve with a bit of practice but Gillian says she can't afford to lose anymore sheep so I leave the shearing to her and Raff."

Both Kate and Caroline dropped their heads slightly to hide their amused smiles.

Not noticing or possibly ignoring their mirth at his ineptness, Lyceus went on to say, "I see you two are getting on like a house on fire."

His mind wandered to the kiss he had unintentionally interrupted. What he wouldn't give to be able to kiss Kate like that. Despite being with Gillian, his lustful thoughts of Kate had only ebbed slightly rather than entirely ceased.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that Gillian has put out some food for you. Are you hungry?"

"Famished! ….Thank you, Lyceus. We'll be in in just a bit."

Lyceus retreated to the house, the kiss still clouding his mind.

"Are you going to discuss it with them now?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"I think it would be best….we might as well get it out of the way rather than dwelling on it."

In spite of her bravado, Kate too, was starting to feel a little nervous at the prospect that possibly lay ahead.

It was only a short stroll from the barn to Gillian's modest farmhouse. Tentatively the two women entered to find both Gillian and Lyceus sitting at the table in the small, open cooking and dining space, eating and chatting animatedly.

Gillian beckoned them over to the table that was laid with a plate of flatbread, some small bowls of dried figs and olives and other bowls containing relishes as well as a block of hard cheese.

"Would you like a drink?" Gillian said as she reached for the terracotta jug and proffered each of the women a wooden goblet full of sweet wine.

Both of them nodded eagerly as they took up a place at the table and helped themselves to some food.

For Lyceus' benefit, as they ate, Kate again recounted the highlights of what had happened to them while they'd been away. They also discussed the farm and kept up a friendly banter and general small talk.

On downing her first cup of wine, Kate pushed the empty vessel forward indicating she would like a top up. Gillian obliged by pouring. Caroline, however, gave Kate a questioning glance. Considering the weighty conversation to come, did she really want to be intoxicated?

Ignoring Caroline's concern, Kate savoured a mouthful of the fresh, fruity, honey-sweetened liquid before putting on a more serious air and taking up the slack in the flailing conversation.

She cleared her throat and caught everyone's attention.

"Er…Gillian…Lyceus…I have a favour to ask of both of you," Kate began as all eyes focussed on her. "It's a big one….and you don't have to answer straight away….you can discuss it if you need….and you can say 'no' if you…"

"You want to sleep with Lyceus," Gillian piped up casually.

Complete surprise showed on the faces of both Kate and Caroline while Lyceus laughed aloud at such a ridiculous and unlikely suggestion.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked once she had found her voice.

"Oh….You really do want to sleep with Lyceus?"

It was Gillian and Lyceus' turn to look shocked.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence until Kate took the initiative and explained the situation more fully.

"Last time I was in Delos I happened to meet up, by chance, with Alexis…We only had a brief conversation but we did discuss our…her daughter, Olivia….the conversation brought back all sorts of memories for me and stirred up urges….the crux of the matter is that, if at all possible, I would like to have one chance to have a baby…my own child…so Gillian, it would be enormously appreciated….and I know this is a huge ask….if you could see your way clear to letting Lyceus, if he's agreeable, of course, to ….just once….have…"

To everyone's surprise, Gillian answered almost immediately.

"That's fine with me….sure…why not?"

The other three at the table went mute with disbelief.

Gillian then added, "But, in exchange, I get to have sex with Caroline….That's only fair, surely?"

Caroline opened her mouth to object but no sound would come out, no words would form. Only Kate saw Gillian's sly wink.

"I didn't think you were interested in women," Kate said, playing along.

"I'm always up for a new experience….broadening my horizons….and even I can appreciate how beautiful Caroline is….Straight as I am, I certainly wouldn't complain if she were to put her sandals beside my bed."

Caroline could feel the heat rising all the way from her chest, along her neck and up to her face which she knew was now scarlet and as bright as a beacon. She was speechless. There was no way she was prepared to have sex with Gillian but she also didn't want to jeopardise Kate's plans.

Suddenly from the depths of nowhere, Lyceus chimed into the debate.

"Excuse me ladies, but don't I get a say as to whether I have sex with somebody or not?"

"No!" Gillian and Kate both chorused and then Gillian continued, "It's not like you would actually refuse Kate such an important favour."

"I might," Lyceus replied weakly, "after all it is my body….I may not wish to have sex with Kate."

"Yes…right," Gillian answered as she and Kate stared at him skeptically, not convinced for a minute that he would refuse and, to prove their point, he continued, "However, I am prepared to do it if I have to but let me make it perfectly clear that I'm only doing it so Kate can have her much-desired baby and not for my own personal pleasure."

Again, nobody was convinced but it suited Kate's purpose to let him take that line.

"So I guess it's up to you," Gillian said, turning to face Caroline. "Kate gets to have sex with Lyceus and I get a night of unbridled passion with you, if you're agreeable."

Despite the possible repercussions, Caroline couldn't bring herself to even consider participating in such an arrangement.

"No…no…no….really you can't….nope….I'm sorry, Kate, but I can't do it."

Sensing that she and Gillian had perhaps taken their joke a little too far, Kate encircled a worried Caroline in her arms, kissed her apologetically on the cheek and whispered, "It's okay…you don't have to….Gillian was just having a lend of you."

Looking across the table and seeing Gillian's guilty smile, Caroline realised that she'd been had and, despite being quite upset at what she thought was a rather cruel joke at her expense, her sense of relief far outweighed her annoyance.

Once Caroline had been fully reassured, Kate turned her attention back to the rest of the table.

"In all seriousness, I would like the opportunity to have a baby….Gillian, are you willing to agree to Lyceus and I….you know….?"

"Having sex….well, normally I would say it was stretching the friendship just that bit too far but I do owe you a huge favour and it's for a good cause so yes, I'm fine with it. When would you be planning to do it?"

"According to my ….um…cycle…anytime from tonight and over the next day or two would be optimal….How about tonight?" Kate suggested.

Lyceus was stunned into speechlessness as was Caroline. It was really going to happen! He was actually going to have the chance to live out the fantasy that had long filled his dreams and fuelled his desires. Lyceus fortified himself with a large gulp of his wine before responding.

"Tonight? Really?...I mean….um….yes, sure….I can be there as I've nothing else more urgent that I need to be doing tonight."

Kate hid a smile. Gillian frowned at his act of nonchalance. Caroline remained speechless, her expression was non-committal but her heart was firmly grasped in the claws of despondency.

"Good…I'll meet you in the barn a little after sunset," Kate replied. "This was definitely something best done in the dark," she thought to herself.

With the business of the 'baby plan' arranged and taken care of, Kate rose from the table and, with a final 'thank you' to Gillian, she excused herself and headed outside thinking that Caroline would follow but, instead, Caroline remained at the table with Gillian for company.

Lyceus too, decided to leave.

"Where are you off to at such a sprightly pace?" Gillian asked as she watched him about to make a dash for the door.

"I thought I'd nip down to the hot springs and bathe," Lyceus answered coyly, "you know…get rid of any stray lice….spruce up a bit."

"You don't bother about sprucing up for me," Gillian complained.

"I promise I will in future," Lyceus vowed, willing to say anything that would give him his leave.

Gillian dismissed him with a flit of her hand which sent him scuttling eagerly for the door.

With only the two women left at the table, Gillian topped up their wine and swallowed a large mouthful.

"I'm sorry about before….playing that trick on you…it was mean, I know," Gillian said sincerely.

Now that it seemed that it was all probably going to happen and no longer just a plan, Caroline's mind was elsewhere as she replied distractedly, "It's fine…really it is…it's water under the bridge."

"Do you really not mind that Kate is going to have sex with Lyceus? Surely it's not what you had planned on doing next at your age….babies?"

The blonde woman sat thoughtfully and silently for a moment then drained her entire goblet of wine before answering.

"No, it's not but who am I to say 'no'….it's her life…her body…I mean, it's fundamental …babies…isn't it."

This earned Caroline a warm, understanding smile.

Caroline then asked in return, "How do you feel about it?"

Gillian's expression became serious and reflective. The effect of the wine and the sharing of the situation that they both found themselves in seemed to give them a common bond and a sense of friendly familiarity.

"She saved my life many years ago," Gillian confided. "When my husband died ten years gone now, some people around here thought I was to blame when it was really just a horrible, unfortunate accident. They wanted me punished….put to death. Kate saved my life by sheltering me until she was able to prove beyond a doubt to everyone that I was innocent and it was exactly that…an awful accident."

Gillian paused to finish off her wine and then refilled the two goblets.

"If I can even go part way to repaying her by co-operating with this then I'm more than happy to do it."

Rather than finish her drink, Caroline excused herself and went in search of Kate, having a sudden urge for her presence.

She found her alone in the stables vigorously brushing down her horse. On seeing Caroline approaching Kate stopped her brushing and gave her partner a quick smile….a nervous smile, Caroline thought.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked.

"I can't say that I'm over the moon with excitement about it all but if I manage to fall pregnant and have a child then it will all be worth it….that's the thought that's getting me through."

"What if you don't fall pregnant?….You do realise at your age it's highly unlikely that you'll…"

"I know but I'd like to try just once before giving up on the idea."

The beautiful brown eyes, dark and liquid like molasses, looked at her pleadingly, melting Caroline's heart once again. She desperately wished that there was some way she, herself, could give Kate the child she wished for but, of course, she knew that was impossible so, instead, she cupped the handsome, dark face in her hands and drew Kate's enticing lips towards her own into what began as a volley of soft, searching kisses. It wasn't long before Caroline felt Kate's hands dip into her silky hair and press their mouths together more firmly until lips, tongues, breath melded into a deep, sensual stirring of urges and desires.

Kate went to slip a hand between Caroline's thighs but she pulled away.

"Not here," she whispered hoarsely, "not now."

They both peered out of the large stable doors which were pressed open. The rapidly disappearing light told them that the sun had almost set.


	9. Chapter 9

The dying stages of the sun hovered momentarily on the horizon and then inevitably slipped from sight, the last vestiges of light retracting with it as it left to prepare for a new day. In the ensuing darkness of the early evening a hushed Kate and Caroline stood, arm in arm, in the open doorway to the stable watching pensively as the first stars now became visible overhead.

Caroline leant in closer to her Kate and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"I should let you go and do what you have to do," she whispered as she reluctantly unthreaded her arm from around Kate's waist.

Not quite ready for them to part, Kate turned to face Caroline and with an arm still about her, drew the woman in close for an almost apologetic embrace and then lightly, lovingly caressed her cheeks with her fingertips, capturing those telling, blue eyes with her gaze. Seeing the lost expression within, Kate could feel her resolve to go through with her plan begin to fade.

"Caroline, if you think this is a totally daft idea then please tell me….if it's going to come between us, say so and I won't do it."

For what she recognized as purely selfish reasons, Caroline desperately wanted to take advantage of Kate's offer and call a halt to it all but, instead, she replied, "I won't pretend to like the idea but I understand and if it's truly what you want then you need to do it….I will cope…really I will."

Caroline then assumed a lighter disposition and unexpectedly gave Kate the slightest of grins as she added, "Besides, you can't pull out now. Lyceus has gone to all the trouble of bathing and de-licing himself for you."

"Caroline, you are not making this an easier," Kate grimaced.

With a final, affectionate squeeze of Kate's hand, Caroline turned and headed towards Gillian's house leaving Kate to take a deep breath, regather her resolve and make her way to the barn.

As Caroline entered the house, she spied Gillian sitting alone at the table, a second empty decanter in front of her and she was about to pour from a third.

"Would you like to join me?" Gillian asked with a noticeable slur to her words and a decidedly unsteady hand.

"Sure…..It's not every day your partner has sex with somebody else in order to get pregnant so why not," Caroline reasoned as she retrieved the decanter from Gillian and finished the pouring.

As she sat down on the bench, Gillian sidled up beside her and stretched a comforting arm around her shoulders. Somewhere between 'tipsy' and 'inebriation', they had become life-affirming friends.

"Are you alright?" Gillian asked as she turned to look at Caroline with her rather bleary eyes.

Swallowing hard on the lump in her throat, Caroline could only manage a nod as she gulped a mouthful of wine without any real appreciation of its taste.

"And you?" she asked Gillian once she decided she could trust her voice not to falter.

"I'm fine," Gillian answered, "very pissed….but fine."

Gillian then topped up her drink and raised her goblet in order to propose a toast.

"Here's mud in your eye," were the words of wisdom she offered up drunkenly.

Caroline couldn't help but give a small, amused smile as she too raised her goblet in comradery.

"Mud in your eye," she repeated.

oooOooo

Kate lit two oil lamps and placed them strategically around the barn so that their trim halos of light cast just enough illumination for the shadowy outline of things to be apparent.

While she waited for Lyceus to arrive, Kate kept herself busy by piling up straw, straightening bedrolls, checking that the sheep were secure in their pens…nothing like a stampede of marauding sheep to spoil the moment…anything to stop herself from dwelling on what was about to take place lest she lose her nerve and take flight.

As she plumped up the straw under the bedroll for possibly the hundredth time there came a timid knock of knuckle on wood followed by the scraping of the barn door being opened as Lyceus let himself in and then closed it again behind him.

A jittery Lyceus then stood stationary, anchored anxiously to a spot just inside the barn, as his eyes adjusted to the dimness and he attempted to quell the hammering of his racing heart that was pummelling the inside wall of his chest.

Now that he was here the reality of what was about to happen struck him hard like the kick from a mule. His sight began to blur and his head to swim as he took in the vision of Kate who was standing in the far corner of the small barn waiting for him. She was scantily clad in a simple, unadorned tunic with its shortness of length showing off her muscular thighs and its low neckline exposing the top of her lovely, full brea…..

THUD!

His knees buckled. Kate looked over just in time to see a light-headed Lyceus pirouette and fold like a house of cards, ending up on his back on the barn floor.

Puzzled and unsure as to what exactly had happened, she called out to him.

"Lyceus! Are you alright?"

Quickly regaining consciousness, Lyceus scrambled to his feet and rapidly straightened himself out.

"Ah…yes….I'm fantastic….couldn't be better," he stammered, "I couldn't see very well in the dark…I tripped over a ….."

He desperately looked at the dirt floor in search of something that could have possibly impeded his step but there was nothing about.

"…..nothing….." he finished in an embarrassed mumble.

Now that Lyceus was here, Kate was keen to get whole procedure started, figuring that the sooner they began the sooner it would all be over and done with.

"Unless things have changed somehow since last I did this which, admittedly, was a long time ago, you standing over there while I'm over here isn't going to get the deed done, is it?" she commented light-heartedly in an attempt to relieve the level of tension and help them both to relax just a little.

Taking the hint, Lyceus moved nervously towards the corner of the barn where Kate had lay down what was to be the conubial bedroll. While she waited for him to approach she took the opportunity to remove her boots and her gauntlets.

Lyceus watched on mesmerised as Kate rested her foot on a low hay bale and casually unlaced her boot with her nimble fingers, his eyes taking the time to unashamedly admire the enticing outline of her shapely legs as she took off first one boot and then the other. One at a time, Kate then stretched out her strong, well-toned arms and slowly coaxed the leather gauntlets along their length, Lyceus' eyes thirstily drinking in every inch of the satiny-smooth skin. Finally, with all but the tunic removed, Kate stood before him effortlessly emanating strength, grace and beauty.

KERTHUNK!

The exquisiteness that was a near-naked Kate was too much for this mere mortal male. Lyceus' senses left him and with consciousness gone, his legs once again crumpled leaving him prone on a thin layer of straw. Kate stood peering down at him and shaking her head, baffled and somewhat in despair. He was making this even more difficult for her than it already was.

Kate knelt down beside the seemingly sleeping figure and gently shook his shoulder in order to rouse him.

"Lyceus…Wake up….What's wrong? ….You keep fainting…..Is it your blood pressure?"

Slowly stirring, Lyceus sat up and gave his groggy head a shake.

Dazed and confused at finding himself on the barn floor again, he asked, "Wha…what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Kate replied as she put a hand under each of his armpits and hauled him to his feet. "One minute you're standing there watching me remove my boots, the next minute you're on the ground. Are you not well? We can do this another time if you're ill."

"No…no…I'm good…great," Lyceus insisted, not wanting to give Kate an opportunity to perhaps rethink her options.

"Okay….but this isn't going to work if your whole body keeps going….um…limp…on us," Kate replied brusquely.

Lyceus then turned to look at her coyly as he implored, "It's all good now….I promise…it won't happen again."

As he pleaded with her he noticed that a grin had begun to creep across Kate's face. Not quite understanding the amusement but willing to play along, Lyceus grinned back at her. Embarrassed for him, Kate covered the ever- widening smile with one hand as it threatened to break out into a laugh while she brushed her chin several times with the back of the other. Lyceus frowned in puzzlement.

"What's wrong with your chin?" he asked.

Unable to restrain it any longer, Kate burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lyceus asked, sensing that somehow he was the source of her mirth. "I don't get it."

Taking a deep breath to help her regain her composure, Kate explained, "You have sheep shi…dung…on your chin."

Horrified and immediately glowing hot with embarrassment, Lyceus instantly reached down for a handful of straw and used it to swipe his chin vigorously until Kate eventually informed him that the nasty muck was completely gone.

"Can this evening get anymore humiliating?" he wondered to himself…He shouldn't have asked.

Trying desperately to put from her mind the image of Lyceus with sheep dung smudged on his chin and anxious to get on with it, Kate took the initiative and moved in closer to Lyceus. She then took his hand and led him over to where she had laid out the bedroll. The press of her soft skin against the palm of his hand sent shivers of excitement through his entire body and rapidly re-ignited his enthusiasm.

As they stood beside the bedroll, Lyceus decided, as the man, it was his rightful place to take charge. A leery smile came across his face as he slipped his arms around Kate's waist. For balance more than anything else, Kate too placed her arms around Lyceus. Encouraged, he drew her into him until he could feel the warmth of her body and the fullness of her breasts pressed against his chest, then Kate watched in bemused horror as his eyes rolled into the top of his sockets and he slowly sank through her arms to be, yet again, lying in a wilted heap on the ground.

"Oh, for fuc….crying out loud," Kate muttered.

Her patience and resilience tested to their limits and her plan about to be abandoned due to her decided waning of interest, Kate poked the unconscious Lyceus firmly with her foot.

"Lyceus….get up!"

There was no response.

Exasperated, Kate tugged her boots back on and marched over to where she knew Gillian kept the buckets of fresh water. She picked up one in each hand and effortlessly carried them back to where Lyceus was still slumped on the straw. One at a time, Kate unceremoniously tossed the entire contents of each over him, soaking him to the skin.

The sudden shock of such a drenching did the trick, bringing the dazed Lyceus back to life, coughing and spluttering.

"What happened….did we…?"

"No we didn't," Kate answered firmly, the curtness obvious in her tone, "how could we?….you keep fainting!"

"Can we give it one more try? I'm sure everything will be fine this time…I promise," a dripping Lyceus pleaded desperately as he felt his one and only chance slip like sand through his fingers.

"I have to give you top marks for persistence," Kate thought to herself before saying, "You're obviously not the man for the job, Lyceus. I think we're done."

Accepting the finality in Kate's voice and with his pride in tatters, Lyceus asked, "What are you going to tell Caroline…. and Gillian?"

As the frustration and disappointment of the moment steadily seeped out of her, Kate couldn't help but feel sorry for the hapless Lyceus as she answered more calmly, "I'll tell them that I changed my mind and that I couldn't go through with it after all."

oooOooo

Inside the house, a very sozzled Gillian sat with her head slumped on her arms which were resting on the table. In front of her were three empty, tell-tale decanters that had once held their fill of wine. Caroline sat beside her. With the unpleasant memories still fresh in her mind of the last time, not so long ago, when she had imbibed too much wine, Caroline had sensibly retained her sobriety and was still nursing only her second drink.

"Gillian, do you want me to help you to your bed?" Caroline asked the slouched figure beside her.

At the sound of Caroline's concerned voice, Gillian stirred and lifted her head which wobbled about like a bladder on a stick. With blood shot eyes, she turned to look at the woman sitting next to her. Caroline could tell that she was obviously having difficulty focussing.

"I want to tell you something," Gillian blurted out, "something I've never told anyone."

Caroline's brow creased with worry at those foreboding words.

"Gillian, you're very drunk….Don't tell me something you're going to regret."

Gillian took a moment or two to gather her fragmented thoughts.

"I want to tell you."

"Okay," Caroline replied cautiously and with a sense of impending doom.

Again, the other woman took some time to think and to give her brain the chance to deliver the words to her mouth. She seemed to be functioning in slow motion.

"I did murder my husband," she eventually announced with almost calm acceptance, "well, not so much murdered as manslaughtered…..is that even a word?"

Caroline gasped audibly at the revelation then asked, "How? Why? What do you mean?"

"The man was a bully….a prick….an inadequate prick….he'd get drunk and then he would beat me until I was black and blue….knocked three of my back teeth out once."

Gillian paused there for a second to gauge the other woman's reaction to her confession. Caroline was speechless with shock.

"Then one day he went into the barn and one of the rotting beams gave way….I'd told him to fix it a thousand times….it struck him on the head….I went in a short time later to find him lying on the ground, his head bleeding from a gaping wound but he was still alive…..perhaps he would have survived if I'd helped him…but instead I took the lump of wood and whacked him with it….several times…I put him out of his misery and me out of mine."

A stunned Caroline stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed, horrified at the thought of what Gillian had done and at the fact that she too now knew the horrendous truth which she expected she would have to keep as a closely guarded secret.

"Believe me, Caroline, if I hadn't have done it to him, he would have done it to me eventually…I had a child to think of…."

The thought of a young Raff having to witness, on several occasions, her husband using her as a punching bag made Gillian dissolve into tears.

Caroline wrapped a consoling arm around the sobbing woman's shoulders.

"It's alright, Gillian…..nobody should be expected to put up with that kind of treatment….ssshh now….come and I'll help you to bed."

With that, Caroline gently coaxed a woozy, emotional Gillian to her feet and led her slowly to the bedroom where she helped her to disrobe then eased her down carefully onto the mattress and proceeded to remove her footwear. Even before the second sandal was off Gillian was emanating steady, sleeping noises and was soon, by all appearances, dead to the world. Caroline placed a blanket over her then stood up, stretched and sighed deeply. All up, it had been a day of emotional turmoil for her, firstly, having to deal with Kate and Lyceus and now Gillian's shocking revelations.

As Caroline looked down at the slumbering figure, she too suddenly felt incredibly weary but she dared not return to the barn and her bedroll yet. The thought of what she may disturb sent an involuntary shudder of distaste through her entire body. Instead, she eyed off the spot on the mattress next to Gillian. To her drained body and mind the comfort of the wool-stuffed bedding looked irresistibly inviting.

Having made the decision, Caroline unlaced her boots and aligned them at the foot of the mattress and then placed her neatly folded tunic on top of them. Being very careful not to disturb Gillian, she crawled into the bed and under the blanket. It was only a short time after she closed her eyes that Caroline found herself readily drifting off to sleep too.

Sensing the presence of another body in the bed, Gillian tucked herself in closer and flung an arm across her companion's waist, thinking it to be Lyceus. Caroline, in her unconscious state and forgetting where she was, assumed the arm belonged to Kate. The two women lay snuggled together tightly and sleeping peacefully.

oooOooo

It was almost midnight when, after a long stroll to clear the confusion of what had happened or, more accurately, not happened, from her mind, Kate entered Gillian's house in search of Caroline. After the disappointment with Lyceus, she was in dire need of a sympathetic ear.

Using the lantern she'd brought with her, Kate scanned the cooking and eating area but, other than the incriminating sight of the three empty wine jugs still standing ominously on the table, there was no trace of Caroline or Gillian to be seen.

"Perhaps Caroline has already returned to the barn," Kate surmised to herself.

On the spur of the moment, just as she was about to head for the door and leave, Kate decided to check on her friend, Gillian, to ensure that she had made it to bed safely given the possible state she might be in.

Kate stood statue-like in the doorway of Gillian's bedroom, stunned and completely flabbergasted by what she saw before her…..Caroline and Gillian, both naked and both spooned intimately together, sleeping soundly.

"Had they actually, in their drunken stupor, had sex?" Kate conjectured with a certain degree of alarm and perhaps an involuntary tinge of possessiveness. At least they'd had more luck than she'd had, Kate added as an afterthought.

Kate tip-toed quietly up to the bed and knelt down beside her sleeping partner.

"Caroline….Caroline," she whispered as she gave the woman a gentle shake, "Are you awake?"

For a brief moment there was no response but then slowly, as the message got through the fog of fatigue, Caroline began to stir. She opened her eyes and as things gradually came into focus she was surprised to see Kate's face, worried and confused, peering down at her and then, once the realisation hit her, quite startled to realise that it was Gillian not Kate who was wrapped around her.

"Did you and Gillian…you know?" Kate inquired off-handedly.

Caroline looked puzzled, her mind sluggish and still draped in drowsiness.

"What?" Caroline asked but then it suddenly struck her as to what Kate was insinuating.

Caroline's immediate instinct was to vehemently deny what Kate was thinking and to explain how she came to be lying innocuously, although it may seem otherwise, in bed naked next to Gillian but then, as her mind sharpened, she remembered the rather mean trick Kate and Gillian had played on her.

Kate repeated her question more clearly.

"Did you and Gillian have sex?"

"Well, as I understand it, that was the deal wasn't it?" Caroline replied with an air of innocence. "After a rethink of the situation I decided in the end that it was only fair after all. Lyceus was keeping up his part of the bargain so the least I could do was hold up mine….ours."

"Really?" Kate asked, amazed but not entirely convinced and not feeling fully entitled to the spur of jealousy that jabbed at her heart.

The sound of their voices and Caroline's movements eventually penetrated Gillian's deep slumber until she also roused.

"What happened?" she asked, still half asleep.

Then, as her confused daze cleared, Gillian became aware of the position she was in…..naked and clinched closely to Caroline's also naked body with Kate looking down on them. Quickly she removed the arm that was wrapped around the other woman and shuffled away slightly trying not to be too obvious.

"You don't remember?" Caroline scoffed, feigning hurt pride. "Not any of it?"

"Any of what?" Gillian asked in bewilderment.

Gillian tried in vain to clear the haze from her head and recall what had happened ….what she'd done.

"No…I'm sorry….Did we really?...I don't remember any of it….I was pissed….very pissed," she added apologetically.

Gillian gave Kate a guilty glance as she attempted to gauge the woman's feelings towards her now that she had unintentionally slept with her girlfriend but she found it difficult to read Kate's expression.

"I'm sorry, Kate…..I didn't mean to…I guess we're square now anyway….you slept with Lyceus….I….you know…with Caroline," Gillian tried to reason, "although I wish I could remember at least some of it."

She gave her head another shake hoping to jolt any memory of the event.

"Not exactly," Kate replied, her voice low and solemn.

Her words drew the immediate attention of the other two women.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Caroline was first to ask.

Kate drew in a deep breath as she prepared to explain.

"We didn't do it….It didn't work out…I had a change of heart so the plan didn't go ahead….there will be no baby."

Caroline and Gillian, both agog at the strange, unexpected turn of events, sensed that Kate would prefer they didn't delve any deeper so instead Gillian asked, "Where is Lyceus now?"

"He said he was going to stretch his legs….I presume that meant he was going to the nearest tavern."

Gillian nodded knowingly.

Kate then stood and turned to leave.

"I'm going to turn in," she said wearily.

"Wait for me," Caroline called after her as she hurriedly dressed and scurried, boots in hand, to catch up to Kate who was now making her way along the well beaten path beside Gillian's house.

On reaching Kate's side she fell into stride with her. They both walked on in a sombre silence until they arrived at the barn. Kate put the lamp on the ground so she could open the heavy door but as she reached to lift the latch, Caroline clasped the outstretched hand in her own, tugged Kate into a loving embrace and pressed her lips against Kate's sensuous mouth in what became an enthralling, all-encompassing kiss which lasted until each woman grew desperately short of breath. Caroline then peered up into Kate's dark face; those rich, brown eyes peered back at her with a hint of amused enigma at such a spontaneous gesture.

"Gillian and I didn't actually….nothing happened….it was just my payback for the joke you and Gillian played on me," Caroline finally confessed as she dropped her eyes from Kate's gaze.

Although Kate had strongly suspected that this was the case, Caroline's words sent a flood of relief flashing through her, however, she maintained her serious air as she seduced Caroline into another intense and sensual kiss.

"That was a very cruel thing to do…..but not totally undeserved," Kate admitted, her mouth turned up in a forgiving smile. "Are you going to tell Gillian?"

"I may do," Caroline laughed lightly, "in the morning."

As the humour of the moment died away and with her curiosity piqued, Caroline gamely asked, "Did you and Lyceus really not….do it?"

The more serious expression returned to Kate's face.

"No….we didn't do anything…..in the end I couldn't go through with it, " Kate replied keeping her unspoken promise to Lyceus not to divulge what actually occurred.

"Really?"

"Mmmm," Kate confirmed a little distractedly, "but right now there is someone who I do want to be with…in the most intimate of ways… and there will definitely be no change of heart."

The smouldering eyes that now peered back at her set Caroline's pulse racing and a wave of desire surging through her whole body. With a quick shove, Kate opened the barn door to allow them to enter and then, once they were inside, she shut it securely ensuring that there would be no unannounced interruptions.

oooOooo

This time the early morning arrival of Gillian and Raff to release the sheep out into the fields did not disturb or awaken Caroline and Kate. They had already been up for some considerable time preparing their horses and packing supplies. Late the previous night they had made the mutual decision that it would be best for all parties if they departed Delos and headed back to Caroline's township first thing in the morning so, when Gillian sauntered into the barn, she found both woman there to greet her with sprightly 'Good mornings'.

Gillian's greeting, in contrast, was less enthusiastic due to both the hammer-like pounding in her head and the awkwardness that she now felt after what she had revealed to Caroline, as well as what she and Caroline had supposedly done the previous night….although she couldn't for the life of her remember a single thing after their conversation, try as she might to recall any details.

"Listen, Kate….Caroline…I'm sorry about last night…I don't remember much of it….. Clearly I was too drunk to know what I was doing….but I'm…."

Gillian looked up at the two smiling faces.

"I'm daring to hope that this isn't going down too badly judging by the expressions on your faces….."

Caroline decided that the woman had suffered long enough and it was time to come forth with the truth.

"Gillian….nothing happened last night….it was a joke….I lied."

"What?" Gillian asked, slightly bewildered and hardly daring to believe it was true. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Caroline laughed.

Grateful for the reprieve, Gillian laughed too albeit it more from relief than amusement.

With the matter resolved, Kate then explained to her friend that she and Caroline planned to be on their way that morning and that they were just off to fetch their horses and then they would be heading back to Caroline's township to start a life together. Genuinely sorry to see them leave but delighted that Kate had found someone so special to her, Gillian accompanied them to the stables. She also wished to catch a private word with Caroline if at all possible.

While Kate went to saddle up the horses, Gillian nervously took hold of Caroline's arm and drew her aside.

"I told you things last night….things that I've never, ever told anyone else….I need to know if you're going to tell Kate," Gillian said in a hushed, secretive voice.

"Why did you tell me?"

"I don't know," Gillian answered honestly, her face a contortion of confusion.

Caroline considered her reply carefully.

"You told me because you needed to," she replied thoughtfully, "I'm just wondering why it was me."

"Because you were here…because I was drunk….I've buggered everything up haven't I? We could have been friends."

Caroline could see that Gillian was close to tears and knowing now what the woman had been through, her heart reached out to her.

"I think perhaps we should never mention it again….I think perhaps we should pretend you never told me."

Finding it difficult to believe that it was going to be this simple, Gillian gave Caroline an appreciative smile as she struggled with her welling tears.

"Right."

"And we are friends," Caroline confirmed in a whisper as she drew her into a hug full of understanding and compassion.

With a set of reins in each hand, Kate led the horses over to where Caroline and Gillian waited.

"Thank you," Kate said sincerely as she too embraced her friend in a final farewell, "and say good-bye to Lyceus and Raff for us too."

"Will do….take care…..Bye….Bye bye."

The women mounted their horses and headed off on their two day journey back to the town where they had first met and their venture had begun.

Epilogue

On their return, Kate settled herself in at Caroline's house with ease, each woman totally enamoured with the other and over the ensuing months, if anything, their love grew as they shared their new life together. Kate often found herself thinking how grateful she was for that first, fortunate meeting with Caroline; however, there were other brief moments of melancholy at the missed opportunity to be a mother.

To keep this disappointment and nagging disquiet at bay, Kate kept herself forever occupied, too busy to visit such thoughts. Old, neglected garden beds were dug up and replanted as well as new gardens established. Trellises were erected to be draped in grape vines and a small orchard of young olive trees was begun. The horses were exercised regularly and groomed until they glowed with good health.

Although Caroline appreciated everything Kate did, she couldn't help but be concerned by what she rightly suspected was the driving purpose behind her efforts and, despite Caroline's numerous attempts to discuss the topic, Kate would not be drawn into a conversation on the matter of babies.

It was one morning, as Caroline was checking and reorganising her stocks of powders and paraphernalia in the apothecary, that she heard the sound of voices behind her in the doorway. Turning around, expecting to see customers or, more hopefully, Kate who had perhaps come in from the stables, she was overwhelmed with excitement when she saw that one of the voices belonged to her elder son, William, now a tall, lanky man still with a shock of rust-coloured curls and fair, lightly-freckled skin and an ever-present air of intelligence.

Caroline immediately relinquished what she was doing and raced over to where he stood, embracing him in a smothering, maternal hug. Her joy at seeing her son after so long left her speechless so William took the opportunity to introduce his companion.

"Mum, I'd like you to meet my wife, Roxy."

For the second time in as many minutes Caroline was overcome with surprise.

"Your….."

"My wife," William repeated proudly, "Roxy and I met when I first went to live in Athens and I have to admit that for me it was love at first sight….we were married and now Roxy is soon to have our first child."

It was this news that tipped Caroline over the edge and, as tears of happiness began to tumble down each cheek, she reached out to embrace and welcome her son's wife also. Roxy was tall and with skin almost as dark and smooth as Kate's, Caroline noted. Thick, dark curls framed a broad face with vibrant green eyes flecked through with russet. She had to be at least 6 months pregnant Caroline calculated from the size of her engorged belly. The young woman, radiant with health, favoured Caroline with a beaming, friendly smile.

"Congratulations," Caroline managed to say as she tried to hold back the tide of tears that kept threatening to rise.

"Where's dad?" William asked, not completely enthused about seeing his father but thinking he should inquire for his mother's sake.

The question stunned Caroline momentarily. It had been many months since she had even thought about her recalcitrant husband and so much had happened in her life since he had left.

Rather than explain everything there standing in the shop and particularly considering Roxy's condition, Caroline herded her son and his wife into the house where she busied herself putting out food and drink for them while she considered exactly what to say and how to say it.

While all three of them were sitting at the table eating and chatting William asked his mother a little timidly, "Would it be possible for Roxy and I…and the baby when it's born…to stay here in your house…I could help you out around here and in the shop….we'd really like to stay if…"

With obvious delight and enthusiasm for the idea, Caroline replied, "Of course you can stay…that would be fabulous…perfect."

"Thanks, mum…..um….where did you say dad was?" William asked again surprised at not yet sighting him.

"I didn't …say….William, your father doesn't live here anymore….he left…he's gone to live in Delos with another woman….Judith," Caroline began anxiously and with a falter in her voice for, despite knowing otherwise, she often felt a guilty twinge of failure when it came to her marriage.

"Are you okay?" William asked with genuine concern, for although he tolerated his father, he loved his mother deeply and did not want to see her hurting.

"I'm good…great," she replied honestly, "she's welcome to him…he's a self-centred jerk…sorry."

"Don't be…I'm only amazed it's taken this long for you to figure that out," William responded, his voice full of tacit dislike for the man.

A little shyly, Caroline hesitated but then asked, "How would you feel about it if I told you that I was seeing someone else?...a woman?"

"Fine….if it's someone that deserves you."

"Okay…well, then…yes…I am seeing someone. Her name is Kate and to be truthful, she is living here with me and has done for several months now….she's clever…she's interesting….she's kind…you'll love her just as I do."

William reached out across the table for his mother's hand which he then squeezed affectionately.

"Wait here," Caroline said, "Kate's in the stables. I'll go and fetch her so you can all meet."

At almost a run, Caroline made her way to the stables where she found Kate finishing up and about to leave. Without warning, Caroline pressed her firmly up against the mud brick wall and kissed her with an ardent fervour that, when their lips finally parted, left each woman breathless. Kate looked at her with astonishment.

Once Caroline caught her breath and was able to speak again, she said, "Despite all your denials, I know you're disappointed at not being able to have a child of your own and be someone's mother…."

Kate's heart sank. She didn't want to have this conversation ….it was pointless…being a mother was never going to happen for her.

Caroline continued, "but how would you feel about being somebody's doting grandmother instead?'

"Caroline! I'm not old enough to be a grandmother!"

"Well, technically you are….and it would mean you could do all the fun parts but you wouldn't have to change dirty nappies or get up for late night feeds."

"Then it sounds like the perfect plan," Kate replied as a smile lit up her face and she decided to play along, although she was still unsure exactly what Caroline was on about.

"Kate, come with me to the house and meet my elder son, William and Roxy, his heavily pregnant wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This adventure is now complete. No sheep or goats were harmed in the writing of this story.


End file.
